Don't dream it, be it
by awesomefrankiefan
Summary: Some customers are fancing Mrs. Lovett, but Judge Turpin has some strange interest on her too, and Sweeney thinks she is threatening her... but she doesn't want to tell him. Will Sweeney discover what's going on? What do Turpin want from the baker? Also, Mr. Todd bedroom is ruined and he needs a new place to sleep... Sweenett. Some chapters are rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first multi-chaptered Sweenett! Enjoy :)**

**(Lucy succeeded poisoning herself)**

* * *

After nights of pacing around the barber shop, Sweeney found himself tired enough to sleep, or at least to try. His stares through the window were now boring because of the huge storm and rain outside; nobody was walking around London, so he had nothing to watch outside. Only the empty grey streets, full of filth.

He went to his bedroom and removed his shoes, vest and shirt. The barber shop was cold, so he took some sweatpants from the closet and removed his own. The sweatpants were too big for him, so he supposed they would have been Albert's. He sighed and put them on anyway. He lied on the bed, putting an old blanket over him, and closed his eyes.

Images of blood, Lucy, Johanna and Turpin were tormenting his mind. But when he had almost reached the sleep, something fell over his head. He ignored it and focused on his sleep, when another drop fell again, this time right on his left closed eye.

He opened his eyes and looked up to the ceiling. The old roof had spots of humidity, and some leaks were pouring the rain water over his bed. Annoyed with the state of his old bedroom, he covered his head with the blanket, trying to find some rest.

He closed his eyes again, but the sound of the drops falling all over his bed made him lose his sleep. He groaned and stood up, thinking about a solution.

He began to pace again, ridiculously tripping on the huge pants he was wearing. When he couldn't stand it anymore, angry with the situation, he ran downstairs to his landlady's parlor. It was 3 am, so he supposed she should be sleeping, but he didn't care. It was the first time he had the need of some rest, and because of the daft baker he wasn't having any.

He passed by the living room, leaving a sleeping Toby on the couch with a bottle of gin between his arms. With a disgusting look, he headed to the baker's bedroom and stood in front of her door.

He didn't think it was a good idea to enter there, but he needed a solution, and he needed it right now. He knocked on the door, but nobody answered. He knocked again, and when he didn't hear an answer he opened the door and stayed stiff under the door frame. Mrs. Lovett was sleeping placidly, with the sheets around her waist. The top of her body was covered with a lacy black nightgown with thin black straps hugging her shoulders, one of them loosened. Her red curls, now without the pins, were over the white pillow, framing her face in a fiery halo. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes closed. He realized he was staring at her, and when the thought of his landlady being a beautiful woman crossed his mind, he shook his head and walked towards the bed.

He shook her arm softly, whispering her name. He wasn't being gentle with her, his mind kept repeating, but he didn't want to wake up the boy and make the situation even more awkward.

She didn't react to his gesture, so he shook her more forcefully, and her eyes snapped open.

-Mr. T! What are you doing here?

He pushed his index finger against his lips, gesturing her to shut up.

-There's a leak in my bedroom.

-Uh? What do you want me to do? – Nellie rubbed her eyes, thinking the man must be crazy if he pretended to pull her out of bed to fix the ceiling.

-I need a place to sleep.

-Love, there aren't more places to sleep. Toby sleeps on the couch and this is the only room, besides yours, upstairs.

-And where am I now supposed to sleep? – He raised his voice, wining an annoying glance from the baker.

-I don't know. And I don't care. Do whatever you want. – She turned around, giving him her back, and closed her eyes.

'How dare this woman to leave me like that'. His anger was growing by moments, and he reached his razor on his belt… but when his fingers touched the soft cloth he realized he was wearing Albert's pants. Groaning, he left the bedroom and paced around the living room, thinking on a place to sleep.

Sweeney Todd never slept, he always paced and when the tiredness was too much, he rested a little on his chair, falling asleep eventually. But the thought of wanting a full night sleep was enough to make him lose his nerves.

The baker was to blame, so the baker will fix this. He opened again the door to the baker's bedroom and came in without saying a word.

When the baker noticed a movement on the mattress, she turned around and watched how the demon barber was pulling her sheets over him, lying on her bed. His angry eyes met hers for a second, and he snapped

-It's your bloody fault, so don't say a word.

And then she realized he was not wearing his shirt. She wished she could caress that soft yet muscle chest, but instead she turned around again, not believing the most handsome man of London was sleeping on her bed.

-Good night, Mr. T.

He didn't answer. The bed was more comfortable than he had expected. But something was disturbing his mind; all smelled to Mrs. Lovett. The pillow where his head was resting, the sheets, and the entire room, and of course his partner of bed; every breath he took was full of lavender mixed with her own scent. And the worst thing was that he liked it.

* * *

The first rays of sun were coming in through the purple curtains. Eleanor opened an eye and stirred herself. But something wasn't letting her stir, and that was an arm holding her waist. Her heart lifted up to her throat, and then she remembered with whom she was sharing the bed, making her heart beat even faster. She didn't dare to move.

Sweeney Todd had slept fine for the first time in years, without the horrible nightmares which haunted his dreams. He was beginning to awake but his eyes were still closed, and the familiar softness of the bed and the hair tickling his nose could only mean one thing.

-Lucy… - he caressed the hair and kissed the head in front of his mouth. Nellie's heart was going to explode, when she heard the name he had addressed her with. Then a knot formed on her stomach and she couldn't avoid the silent tears that beginning to fall from her chocolate eyes.

-Mr. T… - he suddenly opened his eyes and observed the red curls spread on the pillow. And then he noticed it wasn't his beloved wife, it was the annoying daft baker. And he was hugging her. He removed suddenly the grip on her waist and stormed out of the room, leaving a broken Mrs. Lovett, who was starting the day with tears.

Angry with himself, he ran upstairs and paced around the barber shop. Half an hour later, someone was knocking at his door. He didn't answer, knowing it would be the woman he had shared a bed with, with his breakfast. But instead of the baker, the door opened revealing Toby with a tray.

-Mr. Todd? Mum sent me with this for you. – waiting for a word of the barber, Toby stood frozen in the middle of the barber shop, but when he didn't even look at him, he turned around to leave.

-Wait, boy. Tell Mrs. Lovett I need a word with her.

-Yes, sir.

Toby went downstairs to find his mum. She was on the pie shop, working dough with her rolling pin.

-Mum? Mr. Todd wants a word with you.

Still hurt for the incident on the morning, she snapped at Toby.

-Tell Mr. T that if he wants something he knows where he can find me.

-But mum…

-Go upstairs and tell him!

Toby frowned, knowing something about the mysterious man had his mum upset, but he was clever enough to not ask. He told the barber the exact words of his mum and returned to the pie shop to help her.

The day was like any other day, until Mr. Havisham came into the shop.

-Good afternoon, love. Pie and ale as always?

-Good afternoon, Nellie. Yes, you know me very well. – He smiled at her, caressing his hand when she took an empty dish from the table he was sitting at.

Mr. Havisham was a tailor, and once in a while Mrs. Lovett went out with him. He was a handsome man, blond and tall with beautiful blue eyes. He was nice, but he didn't care much about her, and neither did Eleanor. They had fun together and he gave her dresses for free, the same way she gave him pies and ale without charge on her shop. Mrs. Lovett had been in need of basic things, like clothes and food, and being _nice_ to certain customers assured her some privileges. Since her dear Albert had passed away she had flirted with men for things. She only did it with men she liked, so she didn't feel really bad about it. She enjoyed it, and they enjoyed it too. It was a fair change.

When Mr. Havisham had finished his food, he gestured Nellie to go to his table.

-Dear Mrs. Lovett, would you join me for dinner next Saturday? I would be pleased of enjoying your company for a night. – His seductive smile always melted Nellie's heart a little.

-Oh, yes, Mr. Havisham. Will you pick me up at seven?

-Of course, Nellie. And call me Rob. – He winked at her and left the shop.

At least a date with Rob will make her forget about the sadness Sweeney was putting in her soul. And speaking of the devil…

-Mrs. Lovett, a word.

-Not now, Mr. Todd, the shop is full… - he grabbed her arm and took her to the parlor. She knew it was useless to make any resistance.

-Mrs. Lovett, I need you to fix my room. Today.

Rolling her eyes, she spoke in a soft tone -Love, we don't have the money to do it. You know that. – Reparations were expensive, and only a few men made them. – Maybe you could fix it by yourself?

- Don't mock me, Mrs. Lovett! – He tightened the grip on her arm – I'm not going to do it! It's your damn fault! You should have paid more attention to my barber shop while I was away!

-Really? I didn't even rent it! I didn't sell your razors, considering I was starving when my husband died! I'm giving you a roof, three meals a day; I even let you share my bed! And I should have paid more attention to your shop!

She shook her arm, making him to leave it. The baker's blood was boiling. The man was incapable to see all the things she had done for him.

-Oh, don't treat me like a fool! You _loved _the fact of me sharing your bed! – Mrs. Lovett didn't think; her hand slapped the barber's face with a strength she didn't know she had, and ran to her bedroom in tears. Toby appeared from nowhere, hitting the barber's chest with his tiny fists.

-Don't make my mum cry! You always make her cry!

Sweeney pushed the boy out of his sight and went upstairs, his blood-lust higher than ever. And now he hadn't got a place to sleep.

That day no one left the barber shop alive, and Mrs. Lovett spent hours when she closed her shop chopping the corps and baking them into pies.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Review please! I already have more chapters ready, if anyone likes this story let me now and I'll update it as soon as possible.**

**Things are getting interesting in the next chapter, with Mr. Havisham, Mr. T and Mrs. Lovett! and more characters are coming. I hope you like it :) Sorry for my mistakes!**

**I'll change the rating for the next chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here it is, second chapter.**

* * *

A week passed with no words between the barber and his landlady. Toby was in charge of his meals, and Nellie Lovett was quieter than usual. Her cheery nature was being appeased by a heartless man above her shop.

Sweeney hadn't slept in the entire week. His proud couldn't make him go to the baker's bed, and sleeping in his chair was uncomfortable enough to let him only manage a couple of hours per night.

Toby tried to ask his mum what was happening between them, but didn't obtain any answer. Mrs. Lovett said it was none of his business. But of course it was, it was him who had to bring the barber the trays of meals, and deal with the awkwardness on both shops.

The Saturday came, and Nellie was glad about going out with Rob Havisham. That day, Nellie closed her shop earlier, around five. She was depressed and needed to feel good, and thought she would smarten up for the man who was taking her out.

She took a bath and opened her closet, looking for the perfect dress. Most of them were gifts of the man who was dating her tonight, all low cut dresses which hugged her curves and exposed a lot of cleavage.

She picked a deep red sleeveless dress with red thick straps. She began to dress and took a white and red corset, her favorite. When she was dressed, she sat on her vanity chair and took a brush, trying to tame the wild red curls of her head. She decided to let her hair down. She took her make-up and applied some light brown eye shadow on her eyelids and cherry lipstick on her lips.

She stood up and looked at her reflection in the large mirror on the opposite wall. She was beautiful. Not like Lucy, not like all those fragile women who seemed to break if you hugged them; she was a pretty strong woman. And she loved that.

Feeling more confident than ever, she decided to go upstairs to see Sweeney.

She knocked on the door, and surprisingly the barber answered an annoyed "come in". She opened the door and he turned around, expecting Toby with his dinner.

-What are you doing here? – The loath on his voice made her want to cry. But she was over it. He turned around and stared through the window, as usual. She hated when he did that.

-I just came to tell you I'm going out tonight. I'll arrive late, so if you want you can sleep on my bed. But when I come back I want you out of my room. – She responded with the same loath than the barber seemed to had for her and, without waiting for more words, she left.

-Toby, love, don't drink too much. And take care. I love you – she smiled to the lad and kissed his forehead. He answered a cheery "have a good night" and left to the kitchen to grab his precious gin.

Five minutes before seven o'clock, Mr. Havisham was on the bakery door, waiting for Nellie.

She went out to greet him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

-This is for you, Nellie. – He showed the hand he was hiding behind his back and gave her a bouquet of white roses.

-Oh, Rob, you certainly know how to treat a lady! – Her wide smile and gleaming eyes were enough to make him hug her. She came back to the shop to put the flowers on a vase and quickly went out again, entwining his arm with hers.

The barber was watching the disgusting scene from his door. The way the man had played the cheapest trick to get into the bed of a woman – flowers -, the way Mrs. Lovett looked at him like a pleading lamb, the way his hand was on her lower back, the way the deep red matched her pale skin, her wild red curls… "Stop! That woman can't be compared to my Lucy".

He stormed into the barber shop, waiting for Toby with his food. He wasn't hungry, but he needed some distraction.

Finally Toby brought his food and he forgot his thoughts eating the food.

When he finished, he thought maybe he could fix the leaks of his bedroom if he was capable of doing some kind of paste. He paced thinking how to do it, when an idea came to his mind.

He went out with a sack and took some mud from the nearest park. Maybe if he could make a paste thick enough and make it dry on his ceiling, it would stop the leaks.

He began to mix the soil with water, and he took the freedom to add some things he found on Mrs. Lovett's kitchen, like flour, eggs, and other things he thought could give his paste some consistency. When he had the paste mixed, he went back upstairs and headed to his bedroom, smirking at his fabulous idea.

He climbed to the bed and stood up over it, extending the paste on the roof with one of his razors. When almost all the paste was on the ceiling, and he was feeling satisfied with his work, the mixing began to fall all over the room, falling on the barber, on his bed and on the floor.

-Bloody leaks! This is Mrs. Lovett's fault! – He didn't know why she was blaming the baker for his dumb idea, but he was sure it was her fault. He groaned and threw the razor on the bed, leaving from the barber shop to the bathroom downstairs, covered in the sticky paste he had done earlier.

Toby was on the living room drinking when he entered. He stared at the man, wondering what the hell was doing covered in stuff.

-Don't you dare to say a word, boy!

Toby looked down, suppressing a laugh, and drank again from his glass.

Sweeney Todd went to the bathroom and undressed, pouring some water on the bath from a big bucket which he guessed was the remain from Mrs. Lovett bath. The water was cold but he didn't mind it. He grabbed a bar of soap and began to rub his skin. Lavender soap. Great, he would smell like the devil woman. When he had removed most of the dirt, he stood out of the bath and dried himself with a fluffy white towel.

He realized his clothes were covered in paste, and groaning, wrapped the towel around his waist and ran upstairs to take the sweatpants. He was freezing, so he decided to cuddle on the baker's bed now that it was empty. He returned downstairs, quickly glancing Toby, who was now asleep on the couch.

He opened the door to Mrs. Lovett's bedroom and threw himself onto the bed, putting the covers over him. Now everything smelled like Eleanor, even himself. He lied under the covers, enjoying a bed for the first time of the week, cursing the baker for the state of his bedroom.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Havisham went to a small restaurant near Essex Street. The place was quiet and full of couples. They sat on a small table near the window and Mr. Havisham ordered a bottle of wine and soup and meat for both.

They flirted during the whole dinner, and when they were going to leave, a waitress gave Mr. Havisham a huge box.

-Nellie, this is for you. I asked the waitress to keep it in here until we finished eating. – He handed the big box to Mrs. Lovett, whose eyes were widening and her lips parting slightly.

-Oh, Rob… - she gave him a sweet smile and fluttered her eyelids, beginning to open the box. Inside the box there were three dresses, made especially for her; one was silver and black, another was a dark green one, and the last was dark blue. All of them matched the styling of the baker, with low cut chest and fluffy skirts. There were also three corsets matching the dresses.

-Rob! Thank you very much! I love them! – She took his hand and bit her bottom lip. The man deserved a reward after all…

They left the restaurant, Mr. Havisham carrying the box and Mrs. Lovett wrapping his waist with her tiny arm. When they arrived to the pie shop door, Mr. Havisham left the box on the floor, and put his hand on Nellie's waist, pushing her onto his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

-I had a wonderful night, Nellie. – His face closed the distance to hers – I hope I'll see you again soon… outside your shop, I mean…

Nellie grinned and kissed him on the lips, caressing his neck and his blonde hair. He tightened his grip on her waist and deepened the kiss, licking the baker's lips with his tongue. She moaned in his mouth and he moved his lips to her jaw, kissing and licking it, making the woman leave more moans.

Sweeney hadn't slept yet. The overwhelming smell of the room kept him awake. But, as he repeated to himself, it had nothing to do with a certain baker going out with another man. Then he heard whispers outside the main door, so he stood up and sneaked to the pie shop, hiding in the shadows.

Mrs. Lovett's back was against the glass door, with her partner kissing and biting her neck. All he could hear was low moans from the baker and repetitions of the man's name "Oh, Rob…". He felt furious. He didn't care who Mrs. Lovett fucked, but if she fell for another man, it would make his revenge more difficult. But he couldn't make anything else than stare at the scene in front of his eyes; the parted cherry lips of his landlady and her partly closed eyes, and her pleasure face. When Mr. Havisham slide his hands down the baker's back, she whispered something about going inside, and Sweeney ran to her bed again, grinning and covering himself with the covers again.

Mrs. Lovett was aroused by his partner, and after the dresses he had brought her, he deserved some fun. And so did her. She took his hand and leaded him inside. The man took the box from the floor, smiling and following the baker to her house.

Rob Havisham turned around Mrs. Lovett on the pie shop and kissed her eagerly, still holding the box with one hand. He sat on a chair and put her on his lap, running his hand up and down her waist. She was indeed a beautiful woman. He began to suck her neck again, earning more moans from the baker.

Sweeney was listening from the bed. He couldn't believe he was about hearing Mrs. Lovett having sex! But she stood up and said "bedroom, love", between kisses.

Rob nodded and followed her, carrying the box. When she opened the door, with one of the tailor's arms wrapping her waist, she didn't expect to find a sleepy shirtless barber on her bed.

-Mr. T! – Her jaw dropped. She had offered him the room earlier, but she didn't expect he actually was taking her offer.

Sweeney pretended to be awoken by the couple, and rubbing his eyes he uncovered his bare chest on purpose.

-Mrs. Lovett…

Mr. Havisham let go his grip on the baker, and looked at the scene in front of his eyes. Nellie and he weren't exclusive, but he wasn't supposed to find another man on her bed that night.

-Nell, I better go home. I had a great night…

-No, Rob! Mr. T was leaving, right, dear? – She glanced dangerously to the barber.

-Actually Mrs. Lovett… - he suddenly remembered the mess on his bedroom.

-It's alright, Nellie. I'll come by tomorrow, if that's okay. – He kissed her lips quickly, left the box on the floor and left.

The baker stood astonished, without saying a word. And Sweeney had turned his back to her, grinning to himself for ruining her date.

-This is not funny, Mr. T. – he faced her, a little bit of rage showing in her eyes.

-You offered me the bed, so it's not my fault if you wanted to fuck your little friend in here.

-It's none of your business who and where I fuck!

-Yes it is! – The words left the barber's mouth without his permission.

-What?

-I mean, we have a revenge to complete! You can't be outside with your lascivious customers when we have more important plans!

-No, Mr. T! YOU have a revenge to complete! It's not mine! I'm helping you, but you can't rule my life! – She kept yelling at him while she opened the box and placed the dresses on her closet.

-What is that?

-A gift from my _little friend.- _she snapped at him, nervously closing the wardrobe.

-Oh, I see, so you whore yourself to get some silly dresses!- he stood up off the bed, taking some steps towards Mrs. Lovett – you are nothing but a filthy common slut! – He yelled with all his anger on her face.

-Get out! GET OUT! – She pushed him through the door, slamming it when he was outside. Tears began to form on her eyes, but she dried them and changed into her black nightgown.

Sweeney Todd was pacing around his parlor. His bedroom was a mess and he wasn't in the mood to clean it. Half an hour later, he was still pacing around, stopping only to look through the window. When he was considering going downstairs to apologize, Eleanor stormed through his door, bare feet and wearing her black nightgown. Her make-up was smeared all over her face, which he supposed was for crying.

She took a look on him, noticing for the first time what he was wearing; the sweatpants of her dear Albert, too big for him. The waist of the pants was loosened and stopped under his hips, showing his muscles. She shook her head and walked towards him, clenching her fists and feeling her blood boiling.

-Don't you dare to call me a whore! At least I did what I needed to survive, not like your dear _Lucy,_ who poisoned herself leaving your daughter alone! Who is the whore now, Mr. T?

Her voice rose and her lungs remained empty. She had never yelled anyone with that strength.

When the barber heard the name of his wife on the lips of that slut, he grabbed a razor from the table and pinned her towards the wall in three quick steps, pushing the razor to her neck.

-Don't talk about my wife. Never. – His low voice was dangerous and Nellie knew it. But the anger had conquered her body, so she stared with wide eyes to the man who hurt her day after day, trying to hide her fear.

-Kill me and Toby will go to the law. And who would take care of your murders?

He removed the razor from her neck and pushed her outside his parlor. He slammed the door closed and threw the razor to the floor.

Neither of them slept that night.

* * *

**A/N: I had so much fun writing the part when Sweeney tries to fix the leaks. Also, I don't know if there were sweatpants then, but I like the image of the barber wearing them (remember, they are so big, they are Albert's).**

**will Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett solve their fight? see you in the next chapter...**

**Reviews are love. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You have been so kind and lovely with your reviews that I wanted to update soon. After this chapter is when the real plot starts, I hope you like it! A little Sweenett in here :)**

* * *

The things between the barber and his landlady were worst than ever. Mrs. Lovett stopped sending Toby with his meals. Nobody brought him any meal. He didn't care the first couple of days, but when he was literally starving he began to sneak to the kitchen to grab some food when Mrs. Lovett and Toby weren't there.

Sweeney felt an emptiness bigger than before; he had lost his wife and child, and he was losing too the only person who was able to understand him.

He occupied his days killing people and pacing around the barber shop. His thoughts began to go from his lost family to the woman downstairs; he even missed her annoying chatter. That woman had taken care of him, and willingly hid his crimes, without hesitation.

He was still mad at her for talking about his wife that way, but he was mad because that thought had crossed his mind sometimes. Why didn't Lucy wait for him? Why didn't she keep the hope of his returning? Mrs. Lovett had had hope; she had kept his razors; and she was giving him a roof.

Realization came to him; he should talk to her. He wasn't going to apologize, but he needed her. Only for his revenge, of course. But he was also starving.

A week had passed since her encounter with the barber; Nellie was sadder than ever, but kept working and taking care of Toby. The barber could starve if it was her choice. She couldn't sleep at night, images of him calling her a whore and pressing the razor against her throat surrounded her mind. The razor she had kept hidden all these years. Toby stopped asking questions, knowing she wasn't answering them.

Mr. Havisham had come to visit her the next day, only to tell her she could do whatever she wanted, he didn't care about another man on her bed. She was relieved when she heard his words, but also she felt hurt; there was no love for Nellie Lovett. She was only a good fuck for most of Londoners.

She was finishing the cleaning of her shop when someone came in.

-We are closed, sir.

-Mrs. Lovett… - Sweeney Todd was standing under the door frame.

-Oh, it's you. What do you want? – She took a quick glance of him and looked down at her counter again.

-I want to talk with you.

-But I don't. – The hurt in her words was evident.

-Please, Nellie… - Sweeney walked towards her, knowing that addressing her by her first name would work.

-Okay, Mr. T., give me ten minutes to finish this.

-Come upstairs when you finish, Mrs. Lovett. – He turned around and left. He wasn't sure about how to say to her. But he needed her trust again.

Mrs. Lovett finished her chores and walked through the door; feeling nervous, she came into the pie shop again and took a bottle of gin, trying to appease her nerves, and headed upstairs.

She didn't knock.

-Mr. T?

-Mrs. Lovett, sit down please. – He offered her the barber chair and took a stool for himself. She opened the bottle of gin and served two glasses. – I see you have brought some liquor. Thank you.

She drank her glass, wondering what the barber was plotting.

-Mrs. Lovett, I want to apologize for calling you a slut. I shouldn't do that.

-Yes, you shouldn't. – She wasn't falling for his words. There was some trick under them, she was sure.

-However, you shouldn't have talked about my wife in that way.

-If you hadn't called me that I wouldn't. You know that, love. – Well, at least she was going softer on him. He smiled and drank another glass of gin.

He felt a strange closeness to the baker. She had lived a hard life, but she had managed to survive. And that amazed him. When he was arrested, her husband was still alive, but he wasn't very helpful. He always thought he was a burden to her, more than a help. And she had "adopted" the lad, and took care of him.

-I had no right to call you that. I know how hard your life has been.

-No, Mr. T. You don't. – Her saddened eyes met his. And he suddenly wanted to know all about her. What was the matter with him? This woman had called Lucy a whore, had disrespected his dead wife. But on the other hand, this woman amazed him. It wasn't usual to see such strong women on London, with their own business. And that big eyes, and that plump lips… he noticed she was wearing a new dress, a dark blue one. It must have been a gift from the tailor. He understood why the customers tried to date her. She was a bloody wonder.

He finished his glass of gin and poured some more. The bottle was now almost empty and both were to blame. They were slightly drunk. And alcohol seemed to have a strange effect on the baker; instead of make her to talk more, it made her quieter. And in this moment all Sweeney wanted was to know more about her.

-Mr. T? – She had noticed he was staring at her, frowning. –what happens, love?

-Nothing, Nellie. – Her first name had slipped through his lips unintentionally. And she smiled when she heard it.

-What about if I take a look to the leaks?

He remembered the mess on his bedroom, which wasn't cleaned yet.

-No! I mean, you don't need to see it. I don't sleep much, anyway.

-Come on, Mr. T, I may need to see it if you want me to hire someone to fix it.

He was trying to make up another excuse, which was difficult in his drunken state, but she had stood up and was walking to his bedroom. He followed her, when she opened the door and her jaw dropped.

-Mr. T! What the hell have you done?!

-Ummm…. See, Mrs. Lovett, I tried to fix it. But, um, it didn't end well.

Mrs. Lovett was astonished, looking at the clay and mud everywhere. The bed was covered in mud, still wet because of the heavy rain from the last weeks. And the leaks were bigger now, maybe because of the clumsy attempt of the barber.

She turned around to face Mr. Todd, and laughed. She laughed harder than she could remember. The images of the barber making this mess and cursing and yelling made her laugh even harder.

-It's not funny, Mrs. Lovett! – He was suppressing his own laugh. It was indeed funny, a huge mess of bedroom he had.

-Yes, it is, Mr. T! Look what you did! What did you use to make this? – She pointed at the roof, when she slipped on some wet mud on the floor, falling backwards. But when she expected to feel the hard thud of her back on the floor, she felt the strong barber arms around her waist instead.

He was amazed by his own quick reflects, now that he was pretty drunk. The scent of the woman in his arms was surrounding his head, making him feel dizzy for something more than the gin. Her lips were parting slightly, not knowing what to do or say. And in a moment, he couldn't think and crashed his lips against the baker's, tightening his grip on her waist, savoring his scent from a closer place, feeling her skin through her dress. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

-Mum! Mr. T! – A breathless Toby ran upstairs and entered into the barber shop – Mr. T? Mum?

The couple left the bedroom, eyeing the agitated lad.

-What is it, love? – Mrs. Lovett ran a hand through the boy's hair.

-Judge Turpin is here, mum! He wants to talk to you, alone.

Sweeney and Nellie exchanged a confused look.

-Let me go downstairs first, Mrs. Lovett.

-No, love. I'll go. Come down in a few minutes, will you?

* * *

**A/N: It's a little bit shorter than the other chapters, but I feel I should end it in here. What does Turpin want from Mrs. Lovett? **

**Reviews are love 3 so, review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is my favorite chapter for now. Sweenett feelings :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd opened the door of his barber shop carefully, trying not to make any sound. Mrs. Lovett was on her way downstairs, followed by Toby. Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford were waiting for her.

-Evening, my lord. How can I help you?

-Good evening, Mrs. Lovett. I know it's not usual to receive my visit this late, but I wanted to see you. – Judge Turpin looked up and saw the barber glancing from the door frame of his barber shop. He frowned – May we talk in a more private place, my lady?

Mrs. Lovett locked eyes with the judge, trying to hide her confusion.

-Sure, love. Come to my shop, please. –She turned around, looking to the boy – Toby, dear, go to the kitchen and grab some nice gin for ya, alright?

She opened the door and leaded the men inside. Toby ran to the kitchen and closed the door, happy for the kindness of his mum.

-Wait for me here, beadle Bamford. – Turpin commanded. The beadle smiled to him and nodded.

Sweeney was plotting a way to kill them. They were so close to him and his razors… but Mrs. Lovett was with the judge, and the beadle was outside. He thought he would kill the beadle first, but he couldn't risk his landlady's life doing that; if the judge noticed his move, he may do something to Eleanor.

_Don't be stupid, she is nothing to you. Of course you can risk her life. It would be a meaningless death. _

He had been waiting so long for this moment… they were his at last. But in the bottom of his heart he couldn't put Mrs. Lovett in danger. He didn't want to.

He witnessed the scene taking place inside the pie shop. Turpin had given Eleanor a bouquet of flowers; the baker's reaction hadn't been like Turpin had expected, judging his facial expression. Mrs. Lovett was standing in front of the judge, flowers in one hand and the other hand on her hip. She managed to give him a fake smile and turned around to put the flowers on a vase. The clumsy movements of the baker were enough to make Sweeney understand she wasn't comfortable with the situation. Turpin was pointing the dried white roses on a vase, asking her about them, he supposed.

Sweeney wanted to save her from this situation and left his parlor, going downstairs slowly, with a hand placed on the razor of his belt.

-Oh! Mr. Todd! Nice to see you. – The beadle extended one hand, which Sweeney shook in a disgusting way. The beadle smelled like dirt, and his repugnant face wasn't helping.

-Good evening, beadle Bamford. – Sweeney didn't look at him; the barber's eyes were focused on the scene playing inside the pie shop. Turpin had said something to Mrs. Lovett making her freeze instantly. Sweeney frowned and began to walk towards the shop door. But the cane of the beadle stopped him, hitting slightly on his knees.

-Mr. Todd, the judge has given me orders of letting him have a private conversation with the lady. So, wait until he finishes. – The sickening smile of the beadle made him want to vomit. But he nodded, knowing nothing else could be done.

Mrs. Lovett's face was white, much paler than usual, and she was nodding to the words of the judge with a frightened expression. Sweeney couldn't hear a thing from outside, so he waited, pacing nervously around the beadle. Finally, Mrs. Lovett opened the door and both of them came outside.

Turpin took her hand and kissed it. The grimace of the baker was evident.

-Well, my lady, I guess I'll see you soon again. – His mischievous smile gave Mr. Todd a shiver.

The beadle and the judge headed to the end of the street, turning around the corner.

Eleanor entered again to the pie shop, her state clearly agitated. She slammed the door closed, but Sweeney held it quickly and followed her inside. The disturbed baker was pacing around the shop, looking worried. She grabbed a bottle of gin and a glass from the kitchen, passing by a sleeping Toby on the floor. She headed to her living room and sat on the couch, drinking straight from the bottle a big gulp, ignoring the glass.

Sweeney stood straight looking to her, but she was too consumed by her own thoughts to pay him any attention.

He walked to the couch and sat by her side.

-Mrs. Lovett, what happened? - He requested. She didn't look up. Instead, she took another gulp from the bottle.

-Mrs. Lovett – the demanding tone of the barber wasn't having any effect on Nellie Lovett.

-Mrs. Lovett! – He matched his words with a hit on the table. She lifted up her gaze, startled.

-Nothing happened, love. He wants to court me. That's all. - Her robotic voice made clear she wasn't speaking the truth.

-I don't believe you. – Sweeney took the glass Mrs. Loved had brought and poured some gin for himself.

-Then believe me. That's all that happened. Nothing else.

She was glancing nervously at the bottle, drumming her nails against the glass.

-I would like to go to sleep, Mr. T. It's late and we both have business to run tomorrow. – she drank a little bit more of gin and, without even looking at him, left the living room and entered to her bedroom.

Sweeney remained sitting on the couch. He knew the baker was hiding something, but she wasn't telling him. He had to find out what the judge had said to her. He poured some more gin on his glass and left the living room, going upstairs to his parlor.

He sat on his barber chair, staring blankly through the window, wondering about the events of the night. And he suddenly remembered he had kissed the little baker. It had been clearly a mistake. Too much gin for both, that was the explanation. Luckily, the baker would forget about it after the unexpected visit of the night. He directed his rage towards the judge, thinking about slashing his throat in the most painful way he could imagine.

He finished his gin and stood up, pacing around his shop, when a recent memory came to his mind.

_-I had no right to call you that. I know how hard your life has been._

_-No, Mr. T. You don't. _

He hadn't thought those words could have a powerful meaning behind them, but now he was beginning to wonder if they had. Pacing nervously, he decided to go downstairs to grab some more gin. He wasn't going to sleep, so maybe some more alcohol wasn't a bad idea. Besides, the boy was asleep on the kitchen floor, so maybe he could sleep on the couch. Keeping this thought, he changed his day clothes to the sweatpants he had grown used to wear at night.

He left his barber shop and locked the door. Then, he came into the pie shop and walked to the living room, where the bottle of gin was. He sat on the couch and poured some gin on his glass. But he began to hear something; sobbing. The sobs came from the baker's bedroom. Annoyed by the situation, and slightly drunk, he sighed and emptied his glass. He kept drinking until the bottle was empty. The sobs were growing louder, and the barber felt a little knot forming at the top of his stomach. Guilt maybe? – He thought – caring for her? No, definitely _not _caring for her. Muttering an angry sigh, he stood up and headed to the bedroom.

He opened the door carefully, not making any sound. The baker was curled under the covers with her back facing the door. He remained under the door frame, not knowing what to do. But, maybe because of the alcohol running through his veins, the constant crying of his landlady was killing him.

He took a few steps around the bed and Eleanor realized the presence of the barber. She lifted her head up a little, and covered it quickly with the blankets again.

-Mrs. Lovett, what's wrong?

Her lacking of response made him sit on the edge of the bed, trying to uncover the baker's head.

-Mrs. Lovett, tell me. – His tone was a little angrier. He couldn't understand why she hadn't told him about the visit of the judge. Well, she had told him, but he was sure she was lying. His statement only made the woman cry louder.

She let him put the blanket down, looking at his face with red puffy eyes, her cheeks covered by tears.

-I'm fine, Mr. Todd. There's nothing to worry about. – He wasn't worry, he was annoyed for the sound of her sobs, he said to himself.

-Don't lie to me. I know there is something going on.

She closed her eyes, more tears running across her face.

He collected some of her tears with his index finger, making her snap her eyes open for the unexpected contact.

-Nellie… tell me what's going on. – Their eyes met, and Sweeney hadn't seen so much pain on the eyes of the baker before, or on any eyes.

-I can't… - she whined, and started to cry again loudly.

-Why? Why can't you tell me, daft woman? – He was losing his nerves. He wanted to know. What could be so secret or bad for her not wanting to tell him?

-Please, Mr. T, don't make this harder. Please, I beg you… - her sobs increased his volume again, and he stood up from the bed, ready to go upstairs again.

But when he opened the door, and he glanced back to her, the shivering little frame of the woman made him feel bad. He couldn't leave her in that state. He turned around after he had closed the door, and sat on the opposite side of the bed, looking at her back, quivering from the heavy crying.

He removed his shoes and lifted up the covers, lying beside Mrs. Lovett. She must have noticed because she held her breath for a moment until she felt something solid against her back, and a strong arm around her waist, pushing her towards the barber's bare chest. She let herself go, and turned around crying again, burying her face on Sweeney's chest, staining it with her tears. He tightened his grip on the baker, caressing her back up and down, hushing her and stroking her red curls with his other hand.

-It's alright, my pet. Don't cry anymore.

Nellie kept crying and crying, and Sweeney felt the need to comfort her, not knowing why. He was eager to discover what had happened between the judge and Eleanor, but she wasn't in the best mood to ask more. Stroking her hair and her back, he felt weirdly good. _I could do this every nigh… No! I love Lucy and nobody else._

He began to feel guilty for embracing Nellie on her bed, but he couldn't leave and leave her like this. So he swallowed his feelings and focused on hush the baker and tried to calm her.

-Don't worry, Nellie. We're gonna fix this. I'm gonna fix this. Don't cry.

Finally she fell asleep on his arms while he wondered how such a strong woman could feel devastated in an instant.

He kissed her hair and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth and scent of the little woman who was lying on his cuddle.

Sweeney couldn't sleep, so he remained there, lying on the bed with the pie maker between his arms. He kept his eyes closed, stroking absently the red curls which were tickling his chin. When he was falling asleep, Mrs. Lovett began to shake, digging her nails on the barber's abdomen and screaming in her sleep. Mr. Todd opened his eyes, contemplating the baker, who was clearly having a nightmare.

He tightened his grip around the woman, hushing her; but it didn't have any effect. Then, he shook lightly her shoulder, whispering on her ear her name.

-Mrs. Lovett… Nellie… - the baker kept crying and struggling, digging her nails even more on the barber's pale flesh, leaving red half moons.

-Mrs. Lovett! – He shouted her name, making her snap her eyes open. She seemed confused, staring at the man who was hugging her.

-It was a nightmare, Nellie. It's okay, I'm here. – She whimpered a little and nodded. She opened her mouth, trying to find the words to say something, but the barber put a finger on her lips, hushing her again.

-Go back to sleep, my pet. We'll talk tomorrow. – She loosened the strength of her hands around the barber, shivering. He gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead and stroked her hair until she fell asleep again.

Now the barber was totally sleepless; the same man who had done horrible things to her wife was now tormenting her landlady. He normally didn't care about the feelings of the baker, but he couldn't let the judge destroy another life, let alone the life of the other woman who loved him. He had to discover the plotting of the judge, and the way he had threatened the baker.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? What do you think is Turpin doing? Reviews are love :) Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: New chapter! yay!**

* * *

When the first rays of sun began to enter through the baker's curtains, Sweeney untangled his arms from Mrs. Lovett's body and woke up silently, trying not to wake her up. It had been awkward enough and he didn't want to face another awkward moment.

He went upstairs and changed into his day clothes. He paced and stared through the window, while sharpening his razors.

Mrs. Lovett opened her eyes, feeling an empty but still warm space on her bed; the previous night events came to her mind. She wasn't sure if Sweeney had slept with her or it had been a dream, but anyway, she woke up and dressed, wanting to start the day and forget about all the incidents.

She went to the kitchen, where the poor lad was passed on the floor, holding a bottle of gin. She awoke him and began to cook breakfast. Toby and Eleanor ate breakfast in silence, and Mrs. Lovett sent Toby to the pie shop to tidy it up.

-I'm going to bring his breakfast to Mr. Todd, love. Go to the shop while I'm gone and start the chores, alright? – She caressed Toby's hair and prepared the tray with a cup of tea and some toasts.

Some customers began to fill the shop, making Nellie relieved of having something to distract her. Toby and she were serving lots of pies and ales. The shop stayed full of customers all the morning, and at lunch time, even more people came to savor one of the famous meat pies. Some of the customers went for a shave, giving Nellie more meat to her business.

When the lunch time was finishing, someone entered through the door, making Nellie freeze and drop the tray with pies she was carrying.

-Mum? What's wrong?

-Nothing, dear. Attend Mr. Turpin and Mr. Bamford for me, would you? – giving him a fake smile she started to collect the pies from the floor.

The judge and the beadle were sitting on a table, staring at Mrs. Lovett boldly. She was getting more nervous with the glances the men were giving her.

-Mum, they want you to serve their lunch. – Mrs. Lovett nodded, taking the note Toby had written with their order.

Sweeney was looking to the pie shop since the moment he saw the men going there. He wanted badly to know what was going on.

Mrs. Lovett put on a tray two pies and two jars of ale for the judge and his companion and walked towards their table.

-Mrs. Lovett, how _nice_ to see you, dear. – The judge took her hand the moment she had laid the tray on the table, and kissed it. She flinched at the contact of the rough dry lips, but managed a fake smile.

-Good afternoon, my lord. – She nodded to the beadle and turned around.

-Mrs. Lovett, I hope you had reconsidered my offer…

-I'm still thinking about it, my lord.

-Well, you know your decision will determine your future, don't you?

-Of course, my lord.

-After I finished eating, I will talk to you again.

-Yes, love. Enjoy your meals. – She walked back to the counter, rolling some dough with her rolling pin, totally submerged on her thoughts.

Sweeney Todd appeared through the door, giving a meaningful look to the baker, and walked to the judge.

-My lord, I'm glad to see you again here. Beadle Bamford, - he nodded. –I'd like to offer a free shave to the most important men of our community. How about a shave? – His smile was hiding his murderous thoughts, his eyes gleaming with blood lust. He would slit their throats right there, but he would get hung.

The beadle was the first to speak.

-Mr. Todd, how considerate that offer is… - but the judge cut him quickly.

-Actually, Mr. Todd, we came here to discuss something with your landlady – he glanced to Mrs. Lovett, who was paler than usual. –Maybe on another occasion.

-Whenever you want, my lord. – Sweeney smiled to them and walked to the counter.

He whispered to Mrs. Lovett.

-I need to know what's going on.

-Later, love. Don't make them suspect. Leave, please. – Her pleading eyes were enough to make him return to his shop.

Half an hour later, the judge had finished his meal, and walked towards the little baker.

-Mrs. Lovett, a word.

She shook off her hands trying to remove the flour and nodded. They went to the baker's parlor, and Turpin gestured her to sit down.

-Well, Mrs. Lovett, what do you say?

-I… I have to think about it. – Her throat was dry; the baker was looking at her feet.

-How much time do you think it will take you to decide, my dear?

-I… I don't know, my lord.

-Well, then I'll decide it for you; you have two weeks to give me an answer; and you know what will happen if your answer isn't the one I'm expecting, don't you?

She nodded nervously, still looking to the floor.

-Alright, Mrs. Lovett. I'll see you in two weeks. Better don't disappoint me, darling. – His disgusting smile made her shiver. Both of them stood up and begin to walk to the pie shop. The judge grabbed her waist and looked at her in the eyes, with a dangerous glance.

-I'll see you soon, Eleanor. – He kissed her hand and told the beadle to leave. The two men left the shop, leaving behind a nervous baker.

The barber was pacing around his shop. He had only had a few customers, most of them being accompanied by their families, so he couldn't kill them. He had only killed one man, and his mind was mulling over a lot of things.

He had wanted more than anything to end the lives of the two men downstairs; judge Turpin had tormented his wife and was tormenting his baker too.

_Not my baker, the baker _

He kept repeating to himself; but the truth was he couldn't stop thinking about her; he still didn't know what the judge knew, or the way he had threatened her; and she didn't want him to know. Maybe if he would know, he could help.

He hadn't got much sleep last night. The little woman's frame pressed against his body had made him remember certain things he shouldn't had. He should only care about his Lucy, his Johanna, and the revenge they deserved; he shouldn't care about the devastated woman downstairs.

But when he saw her crying her heart out, something had melted inside of him; he had felt the need to comfort her, and he had done so. He had felt the warmness of her body, the smell and softness of her hair, the beating of her heart and her deep breathing against his chest… But, as he kept saying to himself, he had felt those things because the man who was making her suffer was the man he hated. There weren't more reasons.

He decided that night he was going to find out what was going on.

When both shops were closed, he went downstairs. The voices of the woman and the boy were echoing through the room; and they came from the kitchen. He walked to there, finding them cooking some soup.

-Mrs. Lovett – he cleared his throat, making her notice his presence.

-Oh, hi, love. Would you join us for dinner? – The baker seemed indifferently, her voice was cheery and happy.

Sweeney never had dinner with them, but maybe it was time to do it if he wanted to know all about the judge and the baker.

-Yes, Mrs. Lovett.

-Take a sit, then.

The three of them sat around the table; Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd were sitting next to each other, while Toby was sitting on the opposite side.

Mrs. Lovett had brought the pot with the soup to the table, and began to serve it on the dishes.

Mr. Todd was analyzing the baker all the time. She looked like she was perfectly well, but the gleam in her eyes was different; they gleamed with pain, worry, hurt, or something like that, not with joy as always.

They ate in silence; Sweeney was brushing his knee with the baker's, trying to make her trust him. He needed it to ask her all the things that were surrounding his mind.

When they finished eating, Nellie gave Toby some gin and kissed his forehead. The boy ran to the parlor and lied on the couch, drinking his usual bottle.

Nellie collected the dishes and washed them; Mr. Todd was standing behind her, staring at the way her hips moved with her cleaning. She finished the chore and turned around, yawning.

-Good night, Mr. T. I'm going to bed. I'm so tired.

She walked passing him by, but he grabbed softly her arm.

-I was thinking, Eleanor, we could share a drink and talk a little. What do you think? - He closed the distance between their faces, inspiring her scent. He made some effort and tried to look at her with gentle eyes and a smile.

-Well, I guess one drink wouldn't hurt. But Toby is on the couch. We'll have to go upstairs… - she waited for his approval, and when he nodded, she grabbed some gin and glasses. The barber waited until she walked before him, and placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her outside and to his barber shop.

Mrs. Lovett sat down on the barber chair, too agitated to be polite. She always knew this day would come; Sweeney stared at her, impressed by her boldness, and took an old stool and put it down beside Nellie. Mrs. Lovett served two glasses of gin, and when Todd picked up his, hers was already empty.

-Mrs. Lovett, you are drinking too fast…- he grinned, amused by her drinking skills. Certainly the baker drank like a sailor, but this fastness wasn't usual.

-Nonsense, love. – She kept staring at her glass, and emptied it again.

The barber took the glass from her hand when it was still on her lips, putting it down on the floor. Then, he took her chin and made her face him. His thumb was tracing her jaw softly.

-Eleanor, I need to know. You have to tell me. – His firm tone broke at the end of the phrase, showing some despair.

-Mr. T… It's complicated… - she looked down to her hands, which were resting on her lap.

-It can't be more complicated than our bake house, pet – Sweeney was trying his best to be gentle. It was the only way if he wanted to know.

-Mr. T… how… how do you think my husband died? – Her eyes locked at his, worried. Her throat was dry and her breaths were fast and errant.

The barber frowned, wondering what Albert Lovett had to do with the visit of the judge.

-What are you talking about? He was sick with the gout, right? And that killed him.

-Well… he was sick with the gout… - she took a deep breath and scratched her hand; she always did it when she was nervous.

-So?

-…but the gout didn't kill him. – Tears began to form in her shiny eyes; she held her breath and continued. – I killed my husband, Mr. T.

* * *

**A/N: cliff hanger! next chapter will be ready soon, and it will be a lot more interesting than this one; I'll finish it as fast as I can! I hope you liked this one. Reviews are love 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, a little bit of flashback for you! I hope you like it!**

* * *

– I killed my husband, Mr. T.

A single tear rolled down her cheek; she was staring at the floor, her scratching deepening on the surface of her hand. The barber remained frozen; he knew the baker's marriage wasn't a bed of roses, but he would never guess she could do something like that to the only person she had.

-But… when, Mrs. Lovett?

-It was a few days after you left; I didn't want to, I swear. But he deserved it, believe me. – Her voice was broken and her cheeks were stained with tears; the barber didn't stand the sight of the woman crying, but he needed to know about the judge;

-And the judge?

-He knows.

-How…?

* * *

_A younger Mrs. Lovett woke up at seven o'clock, as always; since the departure of her tenant, she had been sad and lifeless. She glanced at the man lying next to her; Albert and Eleanor didn't love each other, but they had married anyway. She needed a roof, and Albert needed a woman. They slept in the same bed, but their relationship rarely was beyond that. Sometimes, when Albert had sexual needs, she asked his wife for release. She wasn't happy with it, but she did it sometimes. _

_Mrs. Lovett sat down on her vanity chair and took a brush. She looked at her reflection, and the image the mirror gave back to her was sad. Her bright brown eyes were now surrounded by dark circles; she was paler than usual; her soft red hair was full of knots; she began to comb her hair, trying to make it presentable for her day work at the pie shop. She hadn't slept since they had taken Mr. Barker. Every time she closed her eyes, she dreamed about the man upstairs, being tortured when she was sure he was an innocent young man._

_She fixed her hair, putting it up with some hair pins, and went to the closet to pick up a dress. Albert was still snoring on the bed. She removed her sleeping gown and stared at her naked form on the mirror. Her breasts seemed bigger and she caressed them, moving her hands down until they rested on her belly. Her small bump was beginning to show. She caressed her unborn child and a few tears rolled down her cheeks._

_She had wanted to be a mother since she was a kid. And finally, after a petition of release from her husband, she finally was going to be a mom. She didn't love the father of her child, but she was going to love the child with all her heart. _

_She shook her husband's shoulder, making him open his eyes._

_-Albert, time to wake up. – Her sad tone was making Albert angry. He couldn't understand why she was so upset; their neighbors were good people, but they weren't even friends._

_Nellie was making breakfast on the kitchen when Albert came and kissed her cheek. He noticed the wetness of her tears, and frowned. Albert was a man with short nerve. He snapped constantly to his wife whenever he thought she was wrong on something._

_-Eleanor, I'm sick of watching you cry! What happens?- He grabbed her arm and shook her violently, turning her around to face him. More tears fell from her eyes._

_-Nothing, dear. I'm fine. – She was looking to the floor, secretly hoping Albert would leave her alone. – eat your breakfast, baby._

_-No, Nellie! I'm not eating until you tell me what the hell is going on! Is for that man, isn't it? _

_-N- N- No, dear. It's nothing. The hormones, I guess. – She took two tea cups nervously and began to walk towards the table. _

_Albert shook her again, making the two teacups fall to the floor, breaking in pieces. Nellie stood frozen; she didn't dare to look to her husband. _

_-Don't lie to me! You are in love with him! Aren't you?_

_-Please, Albert… don't… - she was sobbing uncontrollably now. Albert tightened his grip on her arm and she flinched with pain._

_-Answer to me! Are you in love with him? – He yelled with all his strength. Johanna must have wake up with the yelling, because Mrs. Lovett heard her cries._

_She also heard steps coming to her house. But Albert wouldn't release her until he heard something from her lips._

_-Yes! Yes! I'm in love with Benjamin Barker! That is what you want to hear, right? – Her eyes were gleaming with tears, anger and sadness. She was devastated for the imprisonment of the man she loved; she was pregnant with child from the man she was married to; and her life was breaking into pieces moment after moment._

_-You are a whore! How dare you to say that to me! When you are carrying my child! – he lifted up her hand to her, but when he watched at her bump, covered protectively by her hands, he grabbed her arm again and pushed her to the shop. – get out of my sight! I don't want to see you. I don't want to talk to you. I want you to have my child and nothing more. We will share a roof and a business, and that's it. _

_He followed her to the pie shop and opened the door, pushing her to the street, making the baker land on the floor painfully. _

_Mrs. Lovett couldn't see a thing; tears were clouding her eyes, making all a blur. She kept sobbing on the floor, when a figure appeared in front of her._

_-You!_

_The figure in front of the baker's eyes became clearer; a thin woman, with yellow hair and clenched fists. Mrs. Lovett was too dizzy to say anything, but before she could react, the woman slapped her hard across the face. Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes, covering her burning cheek with a trembling hand. She stood up, eyeing at Lucy, wondering why she had slapped her._

_-Lucy… what…? – The woman lifted a menacing hand over her again, quivering with anger._

_-I heard you! I knew you were in love with him! – She began to push Eleanor against the pie shop door. – It's your fault, isn't it? You made them arrest him! You couldn't bear the thought of him living happily with me!_

_Lucy punched her on the jaw and Nellie fell to the floor again._

_-Get up! I'm not done with you! You have ruined my life! Our life! He didn't love you, and he never will! You hear me?!_

_Mrs. Lovett had never seen the young naïve Lucy so mad. She was feeling so much pain for the previous abuse of her husband that she couldn't stand more pain. She tried to speak to her, explain her she would never do that to the man she loved. But her jaw was so tense from the blonde's punch that she couldn't even open her mouth._

_Eleanor stood up, holding herself on the door knob, and tried to speak:_

_-No! Lucy! Listen to me! Yes, I'm sorry; I'm in love with Benjamin. I can't deny it. But I would never send him away! And I never tried anything! I know he loves you! – She was sobbing so hard that the entire Fleet Street could hear her. Albert heard her too, and was watching silently across the window. The baker wanted nothing more but escape. Her mental and physical state was too fragile to deal with all these attacks in one single morning. _

_She began to walk towards the bake house, trying to avoid Lucy, but the woman grabbed a handful of her hair, yelling: _

_-Don't treat me like a fool! I always knew you were no good! You were always trying to spend time with my husband! He would never love you, do you hear me? Never!_

_When the baker was on the edge of the stairs which leaded to the bake house, Lucy pushed her and she fell down, crashing with the baker house door. _

_-You deserve all of this, Eleanor Lovett! You will hear about me!_

_The baker had passed out from the falling. When she came back to consciousness, all her muscles were in pain. Her head was bleeding, so was her bottom lip. But when she tried to stand up, a pool of blood was flowing between her legs .she sobbed loudly and stood up, crying and sobbing. She caressed her small bump, but it was gone. She fell to the floor again, burying her head between her hands and crying for a long time. She didn't know how much time she passed there, crying on the floor, staring her own blood._

_When she managed to come back to the pie shop, Albert was waiting for her into their parlor. She was a terrible mess; she had dark bruises all over her arms; her face was bleeding, and her hair was stiff with dry blood; her dress and legs were also covered in blood. _

_-Eleanor, come here. Now. – She heard her husband calling for her, and shivered in fear. She took a deep breath and headed to the parlor._

_-Albert… - the man felt bad for the awful state of his wife, but shook those thoughts off of his head. _

_-You have looked for this by yourself. Clean yourself up and go to bed. – He wasn't even looking at her while he talked. He was drinking scotch, and he must have drunk a lot, judging the smell of the room. _

_-Albert… the baby… - she glanced down to her belly, finding it flatter than before. She began to cry again, louder._

_Albert stood up from the chair, looking at her with loath and anger. _

_-what has happened to my baby?! _

_-Lucy… pushed me down the stairs. – She kept crying and crying; but her sobs hadn't any effect on her husband._

_-You, whore! You deserve this! If you are not carrying my baby anymore I don't need you! Move out! I don't want to see you again! This is your entire fault! – He walked towards her and punched her on the belly, still sore for her miscarrying. _

_She curled up on the floor, covering her face with her hands._

_-No, Albert, please! We can try again if you want!_

_-There's no way I'm touching you again! Filthy whore!_

_He grabbed a handful of her hair, putting her up on her feet. He spat on her face and dragged her to the floor again. He began to kick her on the ribs. The baker cried louder and louder, feeling so much pain she thought she was going to faint again. Her blood was pounding on her ears, and the dizziness was coming back. When Albert stopped kicking her, thinking she had passed out, he sat down again as if nothing had happened and served himself another glass of scotch. _

_The baker wasn't passed out, and she managed to crawl towards the pie shop, to the counter; lifting a quivering hand, she grabbed her rolling pin and tried to stand up. She failed, but at her first try she was standing on her feet, trembling with pain and anger._

_She approached to Albert, fighting back her fresh tears. She wasn't thinking; she had lost the two things she loved more on a few days; she walked slowly towards her husband, and using all of her strength, she hit his head from the back with the wooden rolling pin. _

_The hit was strong enough to make him fall knocked out over the coffee table. He wasn't bleeding, but his bald head had a purple bruise and he wasn't moving. _

_The baker curled on the floor, sobbing loudly. She was sure he was going to kill her when he regained consciousness; but he never did. She remained there for hours, searching for any sign of life on her husband; but there wasn't any._

_When she recovered from her shock, she managed to take a bath and clean the blood from her body; it was already late evening. When she was dressed and clean, she went to the law to tell them her husband had fell down the bake house stairs, and he was dead. _

_The thing she didn't know was that while she was murdering her husband, somebody was looking through the window._

* * *

** A/N:What do you think? Poor Nellie... did you like the flashback? would you like more chapters about their past? What do you think about Lucy? I hate her, as you can see :) And I felt bad for Nellie in here, but it was necessary for the story; what would Sweeney think about her wife? will he support Mrs. Lovett? Who was looking through the window?**

**Reviews are love :) and I love you all so... love me back XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You are all so kind with your reviews. Thank you so much, it means a lot for me and makes me want to keep writing. I love you all 3**

**I'm overwhelmed with Helena feelings from the Oscars and I guess you are all feeling the same :)**

**Well, I'm gonna torture you a little more and give you more feelings. Ready?**

* * *

Sweeney was looking at her with wide eyes. He hadn't blinked one time during the baker's speech. She had talked slowly while her tears rolled down across her face and the barber had listened to every single word, overwhelmed by her story. She was accusing his darling Lucy, his naïve angel, of murdering her unborn child; he had felt bad for the baker when she was talking about Albert beating her, but when she had told him the part about her fight with Lucy, he didn't know what to think.

Sweeney stood up and walked towards the window; he stared at the street, trying to think. Mrs. Lovett was ecstatic on the barber chair, crying softly, scratching her hands.

Sweeney cleared his throat, and not turning around to face her, spoke:

-How does the judge know? – His voice was low and dangerous. His hands were behind his back, his knuckles white. She could tell he was trying not to murder her in that moment.

Mrs. Lovett fought back her tears and stood up, walking slowly to the barber and staying behind him.

-Turpin came often to see your wife. One day, Lucy told me she couldn't live here anymore and she was leaving with Turpin. She moved to his house. With your daughter. Two days after, Turpin came to my shop and told me Lucy had told him about Albert. She saw me through the window. He said someday I would pay for it. - Nellie was crying again, shivering behind the barber, who kept staring through the window.

-When he came to my shop the other day, he told me Johanna had left with that sailor boy, and he wanted me to be his… personal whore. – She sobbed louder, burying her face on her hands. – He told me I have to move with him and serve and pleasure him. And if I don't, he will put me in Bedlam. – She couldn't keep talking, she couldn't breathe.

Sweeney turned around to face her, and grabbed her shoulders tightly, shaking her.

-My Lucy isn't like that! She would never do those things! She would never move with Turpin willingly! You are lying to me! – The pain of his words made Nellie cry even harder.

He grabbed the razor from his belt and put it across her throat. The baker felt like he was stabbing her heart.

-No! Mr. T! I swear it, I'm not lying! I couldn't lie about this! Please you have to believe me! – Nellie was paralyzed by fear. She knew the barber wouldn't believe her. But Lucy wasn't the precious beautiful girl he thought she was. And he deserved to know.

-Get out! Get out and never come to my shop! Never! – He left her go, passing a shaking hand through his hair.

The baker ran away to her parlor and locked herself on her room. She lied on her bed and cried loudly. She was having a panic attack: she couldn't breathe and couldn't stop crying.

The moment the baker left the barber shop, Sweeney threw his razor to the floor and fell on his knees. It couldn't be possible. It couldn't be real. His Lucy was an angel. She would never do that… he began to cry. It was the first time in years he had cried. His anger and confusion was too high to deal with it. His entire world was crashing down. Nellie hadn't any reason to lie to him, but it just couldn't be real. He took the picture of Lucy and Johanna and threw it against the wall, breaking it into pieces. He remained on the floor, crying his heart out. The baker had lost everything, just like him. But he had lost it by an evil man; she had lost it by his beloved wife! It couldn't be. The naïve Benjamin had never thought about her in any evil way. She was the most caring adorable creature on earth. But Eleanor was it too. She had been so helpful with them… he couldn't believe it. And one thought came to his mind; she had been in love with him. When he was Benjamin. Fifteen years ago.

He kept crying for like it seemed like hours to him, his head spinning with all the mixed thoughts he was experiencing. He noticed a cut on his hand from the picture glass. But he didn't care. He was experiencing so many feelings… mixed feelings about his wife, his baker, his entire life as Benjamin.

It couldn't be true, but it couldn't be a lie either. Nellie was smart enough for knowing he couldn't lie to him. And the evidence was there, on the visits of the judge and the shocked face the baker had given him.

With tears still staining his handsome face, the barber stood up and began to walk downstairs, holding himself on the banister. He stopped by the living room, took the bottle from the sleeping arms of Toby and drank a gulp of gin. When he stopped trembling, he headed to the baker's bedroom.

When he turned the knob he noticed the door was closed; but he could hear the sobbing of the baker.

He knocked the door and the sobbing stopped. But he didn't hear any movement. He knocked again, and heard soft steps towards the door. But the baker didn't say anything.

He knocked for the third time and Mrs. Lovett answered a soft "who is it".

-Nellie… it's me… let me come in. please. – He leaned his head towards the door, touching it with his forehead.

-Mr. T… You are here to kill me. I'm not opening the door. – She began to sob again.

-No, Nellie, please. I only want to talk to you. – The weakness on his voice gave her enough confidence to open the door slightly.

Her face was covered in tears and smeared make up.

-What do you want? – There was a hint of fear on her voice. But then she saw the barber's face, covered in tears as hers. His eyes were red and his face was all wet.

He opened the door abruptly and wrapped his arms around her waist, embracing her.

-I'm sorry, Nellie, I'm so sorry.

They were both crying now. The baker buried her face on his chest and cried. He tightened his grip on the little woman and cried louder, letting all the pain and anger of the last years come out freely. Both of them were shivering. The arms of the barber were tight around the baker's body. Sweeney felt the weakness of his own legs and landed on his knees on the floor, being followed by Nellie, who was even weaker than him. Sweeney managed to sit on the floor with his legs open and the baker straddled him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He buried his face on the crook of her neck and kept crying, rocking her back and forth. He was caressing her hair and her back while their tears mixed on their faces. All the pain of their lives was reaching the surface, after years of being buried inside their souls. And they let it flow out.

Nellie was caressing his hair too, when the barber leaned back and locked his eyes on hers, still rivers of tears across their cheeks. He lifted a hand and caressed her cheek, trying to dry her tears. Then he cupped it and smiled sadly at her. Her big gleaming eyes were looking at him confused, while her body shivered from the sudden touch. And then, the barber looked down to her lips and closed the distance between them, kissing her. It was a slow gentle kiss, full of pain, and yet full of passion.

She lowered her hand down to his neck, running her nails across it. He parted his lips and caressed her bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. They deepened the kiss, tightening their grip on each other and moving their tongues together. Their kisses grew passionate and Sweeney lifted them up from the floor, with the baker still wrapped around his body. He laid her on the bed in a very gentle manner, and lied beside her. Their bodies moved against each other and their hands ran all over them. Their lips continued locked, sharing the most beautiful kiss the baker had ever received. She was still crying, and he leaned back and took her face on his hands, looking at her eyes. The barber's face was covered by dry rivers of tears now. He closed again the distance between them and kissed her again passionately.

He ran his fingers across her beautiful pale neck, cupping her cheek with his other hand, still kissing her. Her hands were running up and down his chest, and she began to unbutton slowly his shirt, caressing every inch of newly exposed skin. She took her time to remove his shirt off, while he played with the laces of her corset, loosening them slightly.

He kissed the trails of her tears and removed her corset carefully. Lifting her up, he put her in a sitting position and ran his hands across her back. He pressed her against his bare chest and she placed tiny kisses on his skin. She was so wrecked, so devastated, that she let him do everything, like a doll. Leaning back to look at his eyes, Mrs. Lovett lifted up her dress. He helped her and threw it to the floor. She couldn't stop her silent crying, but Sweeney tried to, not stopping his kisses to the baker.

He made her lay down on her back again and unbuttoned his trousers, removing them after throwing his shoes off and leaving only his underwear on. Sweeney planted delicate kisses on her neck and moved down kissing her breasts and stomach. He rolled down her right stocking, caressing her leg and unlacing her boot, removing them and putting them on the floor. He repeated the same operation with her other leg and climbed up to her face to caught her lips with his.

Nellie slipped her fingers on his underwear waist, playing with the skin right below it. He took the hint and rolled down his underwear. Their naked bodies found each other like a perfect puzzle, and he thrust into her gently. She left a soft moan escape her lips and closed her eyes, savoring the warmness of the barber's body. Kissing her neck, Sweeney began to move inside of her in a perfect sync, embracing her body. They moved together and the world stopped spinning; they forgot for a moment about Lucy, Albert, Turpin and all their miseries.

Devouring each other's mouth, increasing the pace of their love making, they climaxed together.

Sweeney lay down on top of her and caressed her cheek, burying his head between her breasts. She stroked his hair, and he rolled off of her and lay at her side.

When the bliss of the climax went down, Nellie found herself crying again. Sweeney kissed her forehead and she hugged him. Tightening his grip on the baker's body, he whispered softly on her ear.

-Why didn't you tell me before? – A single tear from the barber landed on Nellie's forehead. She lifted her head up and kissed him on the cheek.

-You know you wouldn't have believed me, love.

-We don't know that, Nellie. I still don't know what to think. – He was absently caressing her arm up and down.

-What do you mean?

-I believe you. But Lucy… I loved her so much…

She glanced down, avoiding his eyes. Lucy was a spoiled brat who didn't care about anybody. And he deserved to know.

-I know, Mr. T. but she wasn't like you thought… - she regretted those words immediately. But, to her surprise, he didn't take them bad.

-It's not your fault, Nellie. And the judge…

She shivered in his arms when the judge came to her mind. He noticed it and tightened his embrace, caressing her back. She fought back her tears. Too much tears for a single day… she was exhausted of suffering. She tried to speak, but she wasn't capable.

-Don't worry my pet. I won't let him do that to you. We'll fix it.

She looked at his eyes and smiled sadly. He kissed her with caring and embraced her naked body, putting the covers over them. Silence filled the room while the first rays of dawn entered through the curtains.

When Nellie was reaching her sleep, Sweeney awoke her.

-We have lost everything, Mrs. Lovett. – He looked down at her with watery eyes. Her heart melted a little bit.

-we still have each other, love.

-I suppose…

-I love you, Mr. T. – her voice was barely a whisper, but he heard it. However, he didn't answer.

* * *

**A/N: that's it. what do you think? Honestly, I ended up crying at the end while I was writing. It has been the most difficult chapter to write until now because it was all so sad and there was so much pain... I hope you have enjoyed it. I plan to write a wilder sex scene between them. But as I see it, this one is perfect for their first time. Review please! I'm anxious to read your oppinions! I love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I had to split this chapter in two because it was too long, so here is the first part. I hope you like it. As always, huge thanks for your lovely reviews. You are the best.**

* * *

Nellie opened her eyes a few hours later and found herself entangled between the limbs of the barber. The events from the night before came to her mind. She sighed happily and kissed his chest softly, running her fingertips across his stomach. The softness of his skin and his musky scent drove her crazy. But it was time to open her shop, so she tried to leave his embrace without waking him up to start her daily chores. She sat on the edge of the bed, completely naked, touching the carpet with her toes, when an arm sneaked around her waist and brought her back to the mattress.

-Where are you going? – she looked at the barber, who had his eyes still closed and had talked half asleep. The covers were around his waist and she contemplated his beautiful body. She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

-It's late, love. We should open. – she kissed his neck and caressed his torso with her fingernails, moving her left leg to put it between the barber's legs and caressing his leg with her foot.

-Don't open today. Stay here. – His eyes were still closed, but the grinning of his face told her he was content with her there.

It was enough to convince her. She was floating on a cloud. The man she had been in love for half her life was laying on her bed asking her to stay.

-Sure, love.

She tightened her grip on his body and crashed her lips against his. He suddenly opened his eyes and moved his hand to her neck, pressing her to his body, closing the distance even more, if that was possible.

-Playful in the morning, are we? – He smiled against her mouth and made her lay on her back, covering her naked body with his. He took a good look to her, noticing how beautiful she was. Her body was flawless, perfect. Her pale skin was soft and inviting and her red curls were spread on the pillow, framing her pretty face. And her will was so appealing… she was always ready for him. He kissed her hungrily, taking a breast with his hand and stroking it. She moaned under his touch and dug her nails on his back.

He moved his mouth to her neck, planting open mouthed kisses, leaving the skin all wet. He kissed down until he took a breast on his mouth. Nellie kept moaning and arched her back. He kept going down, making the baker shiver with anticipation, seeing the place he was heading to. Her cheeks were blushing with desire; her labored breathing only was making her moans more evident, and the heat was consuming her from the inside.

Sweeney spread her legs wide and approached his face to her inner thigh, kissing and nibbling it. She lifted up her hips, giving him more access, and he kept licking and kissing at her wet sensitive skin. The soaked parts of the baker aroused him even more. Nellie was panting, grabbing handfuls of sheets, trying to muffle her cries; it was late, who knew where Toby was…

-Mr. T… come here… - she moaned and took his face, lifting him to hers and kissing him with all the passion and arousal she was feeling. She moaned loudly when she tasted herself on his mouth, and he took advantage of the moment to thrust into her, fast and hard.

He groaned, feeling her tight insides wrapped around him. It was a delicious feeling to wake up with this. Their bodies were covered by a thin layer of sweat. He kept thrusting into her, knowing her release was close. She bit his shoulder to muffle her cries when the orgasm shook her. He took her face and whispered:

-No, Nellie, look at me. I want to see you come - It was the first time he had seen a woman so free in pleasure. Her eyes closed and lips parted while she tilted her head back on the pillow… her unashamed moans… Lucy had never been like this. The clenching of her inner muscles around him made him come almost immediately after her. He released himself inside of her and kissed her, lying on her top.

She caressed his hair and he rolled off of her, lying at her side and kissing her softly. It all felt so right… the company of the baker, her body, her kisses. But it was wrong.

Sweeney panicked and got out of the bed, taking his clothes of the floor and dressing himself quickly.

-What happens, love? – Mrs. Lovett was confused. A moment ago he had been so gentle and passionate… and now he was running away from her.

He didn't answer, and when he was fully dressed, escaped quickly from the baker's bedroom and ran upstairs.

He opened abruptly the door of his barber shop and kicked the chair. He was so angry with himself… with her… he had let his guard down. He had betrayed Lucy.

He paced around his parlor, moving his fingers through his hair. He was so confused. The baker had told him so many things that he had felt pity for her. He had _cared_ for her. He even had felt the need to comfort her. But he couldn't do this. He couldn't cuddle on her bed and make love to her

_I didn't make love to her, I only fucked her_

His head was spinning with images of Lucy, Nellie, and Turpin. Lucy pushing the baker downstairs; Lucy moving to the judge's house; Albert beating Nellie; Turpin raping Lucy; wait… if Lucy had moved willingly to Turpin's, why would he rape her? Something was missing.

He kept pacing and thinking. He had fully believed the baker's words, but he couldn't imagine Lucy being so heartless. Benjamin had never thought about her in that way. But Benjamin had been naïve enough to not notice the baker's love, or nothing wrong with his wife. He was blinded by love for her.

He was mad at Lucy and mad at Nellie. It surely wasn't the baker's fault, after all it was him who had come to her room and kissed her and made love to her _"fucked her, damn it"._

And it had felt so right… to lie with her on his arms… to kiss her… _"NO!"_

It had been a moment of weakness. Yes, that's what it was. A moment of weakness. He was overwhelmed with the recent discoveries and had been weak. And had looked for comfort on the only person he could. That was it. Nothing more.

Nellie felt hurt. Why had he left? She didn't know. She hadn't done anything to make him leave.

_Whatever, I have better things to do._

She was so in love with him… but she wasn't letting him ruin her. She was always feeling bad and sad because of him; she had helped him on everything. But not anymore. If he didn't want to be with her that was it. She had lived fifteen years by her own, she could keep doing it.

Her heart was telling different things, but she whipped the few tears which were covering her face away and got dressed. It was almost mid day, she had to open her shop.

She left her room, meeting Toby on the parlor.

-Mum?

-Hi, deary. – She forced a smile and stroked his hair.

-Are we opening today?

-of course, love. Are you hungry? Let's get you some food, right?

She took the boy's hand and leaded him to the kitchen. Grabbing some pies and tea, she placed them on the table and sat down.

-Mum… I thought about waking you up this morning…

She left a worried sight escape her lips, relieved that he hadn't done it.

-But… um… I heard you… - he whispered the last words, looking at his pie. The boy was blushing, and the baker felt ashamed. She had tried to control her cries but clearly not enough.

-What did you hear exactly, love? – She spoke slowly, trying to look surprised.

-I heard you… and… and Mr. Todd…

-Oh….

She was blushing too. The awkwardness of the kitchen could be cut with a knife.

-Mum… you shouldn't do that… you know? I'm worried about you…

-Nonsense, love. Nothing to worry about. Let's prepare the shop, alright?

They opened the shop right for the lunch rush. It was crowded as always. When the lunch rush finished, Mrs. Lovett sent Toby upstairs to carry the barber's meal.

The day was busy, as always, and when they closed the shop Mrs. Lovett was exhausted. She didn't see Mr. Todd for the rest of the day. Toby brought him his meals and she tried to occupy her mind on other things. She fell asleep quickly that night. But seconds before she did, she could smell the scent of the barber on her sheets, and she wished he was there. Shaking her thoughts off of her head, she fell asleep.

* * *

The next two days they didn't see each other; Mrs. Lovett wasn't worried; she was sad, of course. She had had all she wanted on her hands, and she had lost it quickly. But, as she repeated to herself, it was too good to be true. She would wait, as always. She didn't have anything left to lose anyways…

She wanted to talk to him, of course she wanted, but she was afraid of his words; he could hurt her like nobody else could and she had faced too much suffering on her life already.

Sweeney had spent the last two days murdering people and pacing. He hardly had slept; he hadn't even entered into his bedroom. It was ruined, and besides, it brought him memories of the baker. There he had kissed her for the first time.

He was in a constant state of angst. When he thought about Lucy, all the things Nellie had told him bubbled on his mind; he missed Mrs. Lovett. He liked her conversation and, even if he didn't want to face it, he missed her touch. She was haunting him on his dreams; last night, he had awoken suddenly, sweating. He was dreaming about her. Again. Her face when she was coming; her soft pale skin; his face buried between her legs…

He tried not to sleep because of those dreams. But when he was awake he also thought about her. But he was determined to not have any kind of relationship with her beyond the tenant/landlady one. He felt remorse for betraying his darling Lucy. If the words of the baker were true, she had moved with Turpin willingly. But despite of that, he couldn't betray her. Not so soon. And he had a child. Johanna had parted with the sailor, yes, but he had to mourn her mother at least.

He considered talking to the baker, but he didn't know what to say. He wasn't going to apologize, because he didn't feel it. But when he thought about her, a little bit of guilt knotted his stomach. She loved him, it was clear. And she was probably thinking he had used her. And that wasn't true. He groaned in despair, greeting the customer who had arrived just in time to distract him.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett was serving pies and ales downstairs. She suddenly looked at the door and saw Mr. Havisham entering the shop. His face enlightened when he saw her. Greeting her shyly with his hand, he sat down and waited for the baker. She straightened her skirts and walked towards his table, smiling.

-Afternoon, Rob. How are you, love?

He put his hand on her waist and smiled warmly.

-Good afternoon, Nellie. How nice to see you! A pie and an ale, please?

-of course, deary.

She prepared his order and came back to the table quickly.

-Nellie, would you like to go out with me tonight? Have some drinks maybe? – His handsome smile always sent shivers down her spine. But she wanted the barber, not the tailor. Maybe it could be good to make him a little bit jealous…

-Um… Alright, Rob. We can go out if you want. After I close my shop, alright? What about nine?

-Perfect, Nell. I'll come back to pick you up at nine.

-fine, love. Enjoy your meal. – She winked at him and turned around. Some customers were angry because she had served Mr. Havisham's meal in a tic, while they had been waiting.

Smiling to herself and ignoring the complains of her customers, she kept working all day.

Sweeney was watching from his balcony. He had seen Mr. Havisham and he didn't like him. He wanted to fuck his baker. _I don't care, remember. _Frowning, he came back inside and kept waiting for more customers.

At seven, Nellie had closed the pie shop and was choosing a dress. She picked up a dark green dress, given to her by Rob, and applied her makeup and fixed her hair.

Leaving her bedroom, she ran into the boy on the parlor.

-Toby, dear, I'm going out with Rob.

-Rob, mum? What about Mr. T? – The boy felt confused.

-Um… nothing about Mr. T, love. I'm just going out with a friend to have a little chat. Alright?

-Fine, mum. Eh… shouldn't you tell Mr. Todd? – Toby was afraid of him and didn't want to face him without her at home.

-Yes, dear. I'll go to talk to him.

She sighed and walked upstairs. She knocked on the door but entered without waiting for an answer. The barber was looking through the window. _What a surprise_. She walked towards him slowly until she was behind him.

-Mr. T? – Due to his lack of response, she kept talking. – I'm going out, love.

He turned around to face her, surprised by her words.

-And why? – He said in a cold tone.

-Well, Mr. Havisham wants to take me out for a drink…

-Oh, I see. – He turned around to stare through the window again.

-Um…. Love… do you think I should? – She asked embarrassed, with the tiny hope of him telling her not to go, to stay with him.

-I can't see why you shouldn't.

-Well… after all the things what had happened between us…

He turned around suddenly, locking his eyes with hers.

-Mrs. Lovett, listen to me. Nothing happened between us. It was just a moment of weakness. You needed comfort and so did I. That's it. Forget it.

Her hurt expression felt like daggers on him, but it was the right thing to do.

Fighting back her tears, she nodded and disappeared through the door.

* * *

**A/N: well, what do you think? I want to know what would you like to see on this story: more smut, more romance, more drama... some characters you want to see more... Anything, just tell me! I hope you have enjoyed it. Reviews are love :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update... I've been busy and I haven't been inspired. But I have found the inspiration again and I have planned the next chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

-Good evening, Nell! – Mr. Havisham was on the main door, a red rose on his hand and a handsome smile on his lips.

Mrs. Lovett smiled to him, hiding her sadness, and kissed his cheek.

-Good evening, Rob. How are you? – She whipped a tear from her face and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

-We are going to a place I think you have never gone. - He grinned at her and caressed her waist. – I hope you like it – leaning on her, he whispered those last words to her, making her shiver. Nellie glanced at the barber's window and saw him staring through it. Her heart felt stabbed, but it hadn't been her choice. It had been his.

Sweeney watched how she went away with the tailor. When he saw the man touching his baker, a knot formed in his stomach. But he had to stay strong. He couldn't betray his family, even if they were gone. But it was for the best. Maybe the baker will fall for the tailor and he will be free to leave. Although he wasn't sure if it was what he wanted.

Turning around, he sat on his chair and sighed. He began to polish his razors, trying to distract himself.

Mrs. Lovett was walking with Mr. Havisham on her arm. She didn't have a clue of where they were going.

He stopped by a door, a wooden one with no signs of being a tavern or anything. She looked at him confused.

-Don't worry, Nell. I told you you were gonna like it. – smiling and squeezing her hand, he knocked on the door. A well dressed man opened it and greeted Rob.

-Mr. Havisham, you have your table ready. – nodding to Mrs. Lovett, he came back inside and the couple followed him.

The place was beautiful. It was all wooden made, with purple lamps and small tables covered with candles. The place was dark but charming. There weren't many people there, only a few couples sharing drinks. Mrs. Lovett had never been in a place like that.

They sat on a table at the end of the place, with two purple candles lightening it. They sat on the same booth, and Mr. Havisham took the baker's hand and kissed it.

-Do you like it, Nell? – He stared at her wide eyes which were inspecting the place.

-Yes! Rob… why have you brought me here? I have never seen this place.

-That's because it's a special place. Only a few people know about it. But you deserved to come. – He made a sign to the man who had greeted them and ordered two drinks.

The baker smiled widely. Such a sweet man… but he wasn't the barber.

Sweeney was pacing around his parlor. He couldn't put away the baker off his head. He didn't like her to be out with another man. But he had to let her do her life. He couldn't ruin it. However, he felt guilty for hurting her with his last words. He had liked their shared moments, he had enjoyed every single minute with her, but it wasn't right. He was married, no matter if Lucy was dead. And he had a daughter. The best thing to do was to try to get some sleep. He opened his bedroom door.

_Great, I haven't cleaned or fixed this._

His bedroom was still covered by mud, and the latest rain of the week had taken its toll on his bedroom. Closing the door, he paced again and sharpened his razors a little more.

_I can sleep for a while in her bed… until she comes back. Then I'll leave. I don't want to ruin another of her dates._

Nellie Lovett was enjoying a fancy drink with Rob. He was closing the distance between them, touching her face, stroking her hair… weeks ago, Nellie would have felt flattered with all the attention, and even aroused by the handsome man. But tonight there was another man on her mind;

Sweeney came into Mrs. Lovett's bedroom and opened the bed. The room smelt like her, of course. Thoughts about the things that had happened there, in that same bed, flashed on his mind. Shaking his thoughts off, he lied on the bed and put the covers over his body.

-Nell, I have to tell you something. – Rob took her hand on his and stroked the surface with his thumb. Nellie looked at his eyes, nervous. – I think I'm in love with you.

The baker froze. That wasn't what she was expecting. She left her hand fall over the table and began to scratch it with the other.

-Rob… - her expression was enough to make him change the words he had prepared.

-Nell, I know you don't love me. I know you love that man. But I had to try. – His sad smile made her feel bad for him. He had been nice and sweet with her, they had shared dinners and much more. The day was being though for Mrs. Lovett, and the words of the tailor were making it tougher.

-I'm sorry, Rob… I never intended to hurt your feelings. But you are right. I'm sorry.

-Don't be, Nell. I'll be fine. – He looked down, trying to put a reassuring smile. It didn't work.

-Let me walk you to your house, Nellie.

Nodding, she stood up and finished her drink. Mr. Havisham paid for the drinks and escorted her to the main door with his hand on the bottom of her back.

They began to walk in silence through the streets of London, when a silhouette took Mrs. Lovett's attention. She recognized it immediately, and grabbed Rob's arm as a reflex. He looked at her puzzled, wondering why she had changed her attitude.

The figure made itself clear, and greeted the couple.

-Good night, Mr. Havisham.

-Good night, Judge Turpin.

Mrs. Lovett remained still, trying not to look the man in the eyes.

-Oh, and good night, Mrs. Lovett. – The judge grinned and glanced at their entwined arms. – I see you are in good company tonight. – The judge licked his lips and approached Mrs. Lovett. – Enjoy it, Mrs. Lovett. – the whispered words made her shiver, and pulling Rob with her, she quickened her pace, wanting to arrive as soon as possible at home.

When they reached the main door of Mrs. Lovett's pie shop, Rob looked at her worried.

-Nell… is there something wrong?

-No, dear. I'm tired. – She looked down and began to search for the keys.

-Alright, I'll see you around your shop. Take care, Nellie. – He caressed her face for the last time and went away, heartbroken.

Nellie opened the door as quick as she could and closed it loudly. She was trembling. The effect of Turpin on her was overwhelmingly terrifying. And before she could realize, she was crying. She headed to her bedroom whipping her tears.

When she opened the door, Sweeney was asleep on her bed. The noise of the slammed door made him open his eyes, startled.

-Sorry, Mrs. Lovett. I didn't intend to stay. I'll go so you and Mr. whatever can come here and…

When he stood up and looked at the baker's face, he saw she wasn't listening and he saw why. She was crying silently, shivering and staring at the emptiness.

He walked towards her and took her face on his hands.

-Nellie, what's wrong? Did he do something to you? I'll kill him

-No, Mr. Todd. – Her erratic breath and her sobbing made her words almost incomprehensible. – We… ran into Turpin…

Sweeney felt the familiar knot form on his stomach and took her on his arms, trying to calm her. But it only worsened her sobbing, making her release all her worries and all her anger and pain. He lifted her up and put her carefully on the bed, lying at her side. The baker buried her face on his bare chest and stained it with her tears. Sweeney remained silent. He stroked her hair and tightened his grip on her body, wanting to make her feel safe. All his thoughts about these kinds of things being improper had blown away.

And when he took her chin and made her face him, he couldn't thought or repress his feelings anymore. He kissed her. He kissed her slowly, gently, kindly. He kissed her to make her forget all. He wanted her to forget all their life, all their troubled pasts. Their lips moved in perfect sync, pouring all their feelings on the kiss. Sweeney traced her bottom lip with his tongue and Nellie deepened the kiss. There wasn't Judge Turpin on the bed; there wasn't Lucy; there wasn't Johanna. It was only them. Two tormented souls clinging to each other. When the kiss came to its natural end, Sweeney stared at her eyes. She didn't need to say anything, her eyes were saying all for her. He saw her love, her pain, her loneliness. And he kissed her again and again, dissipating their inner demons.

-Sweeney, I have to take off my dress. – He gave her a tiny kiss and nodded, lying on the bed again. Nellie stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to unlace the back of her dress. But her hands were still shaking and she was struggling with the laces.

-Let me help you. – The barber's breath tickled her throat from behind, and she felt his hands undoing the laces of her corset. When he had thrown her corset to the floor, he put down her dress, showing her shoulders, and kissed one. His hands were caressing them, while his lips were brushing against her bare skin. He inhaled her scent and kissed the other shoulder.

When she turned around, Sweeney caught her lips with his and lifted her dress up over her head, leaving the baker only in her underwear. He lied down and took her waist, making her lie on top of him. He wanted to give her what she had always craved. He wanted to give her power over him. And stroking her bare back and kissing her lips with tenderness and passion, he put down his trousers with his free hand and let her put him inside of her body.

The low moan that left the baker's throat encouraged him to kiss her neck, devouring the soft skin. She began to ride him, her loosened curls bouncing around her face.

Their love making was tender and yet passionate. Sweeney had let himself go, blocking his thoughts and listening to his heart. When the baker came, she dug her nails on the barber's chest and moaned deeply. The clenching walls of Mrs. Lovett made him come instantly. And she lied on top of him, kissing him with all her love and pain. She rolled to his side and embraced him, whispering on his ear.

-I love you, Sweeney. – She kissed his cheek and closed her eyes.

_I love you too_ were the words which almost escaped the barber's throat.

* * *

**A/N: Review? please? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates, but I've been busy with college and also this chapter has been hard to write. But for making you wait, this is a super long chapter. I hope you all like it :) By the way, this chapter is rated M for several topics. Don't read if you can't take it. **

* * *

The morning found the barber and the baker entwined, lying together under the sheets and naked. Sweeney opened an eye, contemplating the beauty of the woman beside him. He was beginning to recognize his feelings for her. Caressing absently her back, he stared at her face. She was so peaceful and relaxed that he never wanted her to wake up again. He had the need to protect her from the outside world and make her feel safe. Tightening his embrace around the baker's frame, he smiled against her hair.

Nellie felt his strong arms around her and lifted her head up, muting a sleepy good morning to the man. He cupped her face with his right hand and kissed her slowly, until they were both breathless.

Realization and memories of the last time they were like this on her bed shook her. Wearing a worried expression, she began to talk.

-Mr. T, are you gonna run out of my room again? – Her worried tone and sad eyes stabbed the barber's heart.

-No, Nellie. I want to stay here with you. I want you.

He made her lay on her back and gave her a peck on the lips, then moving his mouth to her neck and nibbling and kissing the soft skin he found there. Little moans left the baker's throat, who was digging her fingernails onto his back.

Feeling his erection against her thighs, she moved a hand to his groin and began to stroke him hard. Sweeney emitted a groan at the sudden contact of her soft hands and his sensitive part, which make him move his own hand to her slit, touching her wetness right before sliding a finger inside of her.

-Oh, God, Sweeney…! – The movement of his hand had her panting under his body, stroking more forcefully his length. – please…

-Please what, Nell?

She closed her eyes, getting lost on the rivers of pleasure which were crossing her body. Sweeney applied a slight pressure on her clit with his thumb, making her moan louder.

-Please….

-I want to hear you beg, pet. – He was grinning against her neck, ready for her. He was hard enough, but he loved the naughty side of the baker and her dirty words.

-Fuck me, Sweeney! – She moaned at the end of his name, and he took advantage of her closed eyes to take her wrists on his hands and trust hard into her.

He released immediately her wrists, moving all his length in and out of her wetness. The moan that left the baker's lips was the sweetest and most arousing sound he had ever heard.

He thrust into her passionately, grinding his hips to rub against her g spot. Her moans became louder as her fingernails were nailed on his back, creating a wonderful mix between pleasure and pain.

* * *

-We should get up and open our businesses, pet. – The couple was lying, panting and sweating on Nellie's bed.

-Yeah. I love you, Sweeney. – She tightened her grip on his body and he kissed her head.

-I know, my love.

* * *

The day was developing as usual; the pie shop was full of hungry customers, while the barber shop welcomed some of said customers, now full of food.

Sweeney was polishing a razor when a customer came into his parlor. He was one of the few men who always left the barber shop alive. He was very well known on the community, and killing him would make people suspicious. Besides, he was one of the few men Sweeney liked to talk to.

-Good afternoon Mr. Black

-Afternoon, Mr. Todd. – The man took off his coat and handed it to the barber, who left it on a chair and gestured him to sit down on the barber chair.

-A shave as usual?

-Yes, Mr. Todd. And some cologne.

-Alright. – Sweeney began to pick up his shaving foam, beginning a trivial conversation with the man about the London weather.

The man was now covered in shaving foam, but he never stopped speaking.

-Mr. Todd, pardon my boldness, but you are very lucky for having this wonderful woman! – He grinned, raising an eyebrow to the barber.

Sweeney had always supposed his relationship with the baker was among the top rumors around the city. But now he didn't care. He genuinely liked her.

-Well… I know, Mr. Black.

-I assume the pretty dress she is wearing was a gift from you, sir?

Sweeney frowned, taking his time to realize what he was talking about. He looked through the window, seeing a Nellie Lovett, as beautiful as always, wearing a black and silver dress, low cut. Then it hit his mind. Mr. Havisham's gifts. A wave of jealousy went through his body.

-Ah, yes, yes, I gave it to her. She looks great, doesn't she? – Sweeney began to shave him, focusing on his face and trying not to show his disappointment about the man's words.

-Of course she does, Mr. Todd. As I just told you, she is one of the most beautiful women in London. You're very lucky for earning her… affections… - the man smiled, and so did the barber, finishing his shave as fast as he could.

-Well, sir, it's done. – The man stood up and grabbed his coat, grinning at the barber and paying him. Sweeney nodded at him and opened the door, taking a fast glance at the baker.

_I have to give her something. Something to make her mine. _

Downstairs at the pie shop, Mrs. Lovett was truly happy for the first time in days. The business was being smooth, Toby helping her as always. The customers were being polite, not very usual in her shop. And she was making a lot of money.

Around seven, the baker decided to close. She was exhausted and out of pies. The barber had closed his shop like an hour ago, and was staring through the window, thinking about the perfect present for the baker. Everybody seemed to think she was his, but he needed also her to realize that.

Going downstairs, he entered into the pie shop. Nellie was cleaning a table, bended over it, trying to get off the meat spots of it. She was humming quietly when she felt two arms around her waist. Gasping, she turned around and faced the barber's face. Sweeney was grinning, and without saying something, tightened his grip on her waist and kissed her.

-Mr. T!

-Call me Sweeney, pet. – He kissed her again. _She needs to be reminded who she belongs to_. She wrapped her arms around his neck and got lost on the kiss.

-I have to go out, Nellie. – His words so close to her mouth made her shiver. He was focusing on her lips, those desirable plump lips which all the Londoners wanted to taste. But they belong to him. Smiling at his thoughts, he kissed her again, running his hands up and down her back.

-Where are you going, Sweeney?

-There's something I must do. I'll be back soon, don't worry my pet. Get some rest. I'll go to your bed when I come back. – Those last words were rewarded with the widest prettiest smile the barber had ever seen. Pecking her lips again, she nodded and resumed cleaning her shop.

The barber left the shop smiling. He had good reasons to smile at last. He had a beautiful kind woman, and the perfect idea to make her his.

Toby went to Mrs. Lovett with a frown on his face.

-Mum… are Mr. Todd and you… together?

-I guess so, lad. – She stroked his hair and smiled.

-Oh… I'm happy for you then, mum.

-That's my boy. – Nellie hugged him and kissed his forehead.

Meanwhile, Mr. Todd had almost reached his destination: London's jewelry. The owner was one of the Black family, so he knew them and trusted them to give him advice.

He entered into the jewelry, greeting the senior Black.

-Good evening, sir. How can I help you? – The owner was an old man, with all his hair whitened and a kind smile.

Meanwhile, Nellie had finished cleaning and sat down on her couch, exhausted. She picked up a book and began to read after removing her boots and getting comfortable.

Toby came into her parlor running.

-Mum! Phillip has invited me to a sleepover at his house! Can I go? Please? Please? – smiling at his disposal of excitement, she nodded and stroked the hair of the boy.

-Of course, Toby. You are behaving exceptionally well. Come back in the morning to help me with the shop, alright?

-Thanks! – His smile widened, and he ran out to his friend's house.

Nellie started to focus on her book until she fell asleep with the book opened over her lap.

The sound of the main door opening startled her.

-Sweeney?

No answer. He mustn't have heard her.

-Sweeney, love?

No answer again.

Turning around, she saw a shadow under the door frame. But it wasn't Sweeney's.

-Mrs. Lovett, how nice to find you here. – the sickening smile of judge Turpin made her get up in a jump, making the book fall to the floor.

Turpin began to walk towards her, while she remained frozen, paralyzed by fear, in the middle of her parlor.

Her blood was pumping on her ears. Her heart was beating faster than she could remember. She was going to faint. She needed someone to help her. The judge grabbed her arm, taking a good look of her cleavage with a perverted expression, well known by Nellie.

-I came to take what is mine, Eleanor. You were too friendly with Mr. Havisham the other night, and if the rumors are true, you are being too friendly with your tenant too. And if you're already being a whore, you're gonna be MY whore.

Nellie felt tears falling from her eyes. She was trying to speak, to get off of his grasp, but she couldn't do any of them. Her throat was dry and her breath was erratic. She was going to faint, and the lack of oxygen in her brain couldn't let her think.

She grabbed weakly a gin bottle which was over the table, trying to hit Turpin with it. But he laughed at her attempt, taking it from her weak hand and letting it fall to the floor. The glass pieces cut Nellie's bare feet. Turpin forced her to kiss him, ripping with his other hand the top of her dress. Nellie was still paralyzed. She couldn't believe what was going on. With the top of her dress torn apart, Nellie's breasts were out of her corset. Turpin took one on his hand, squeezing it to the point he left bruises all over the milky skin of the baker. Nellie couldn't scream in pain, only cry. She kept crying and crying while Turpin bit her breasts, leaving them covered with his stinky saliva. He forced her to fall onto her back on the hard floor of the parlor, ripping the rest of her dress and leaving her in her underwear, covered in bruises and crying. Every decent man would have found it disgusting. How could Turpin take her when she was a mess? But it was the kind of scum he was. Lying on top of her, he began to bit her neck while his hands were roaming all over her body. Nellie could taste vomit in her mouth. She would die before sleeping with the judge.

Turpin's touch was disgusting; he dug his nails on her belly, leaving red marks and breaking the flesh, making her bleed; the strength of his grip was leaving a trail of bruises on her arms and legs. And the worst part was that she was feeling his erection over his clothes. She didn't stop crying. She couldn't. The judge removed her underwear and the remains of her ripped dress. That was it. She was condemned to his ministrations. The pieces of glass from the bottle of gin were digging into her back and legs, making her bleed more.

And when he started to undress, beginning with his belt, she stopped breathing. She was trying to, but no air was coming into her lungs. The choking noises only aroused him more, being a sadistic creature that enjoyed the fear and pain of his victims. Nellie was fighting for air, her nose blocked from her tears. She was shaking with fear, loath and pain.

-Oh, Mrs. Lovett, crying are we? It will be worse if you resist, my lady. – He smiled at her, his terrible breath making her put a disgusted face and turn around her head.

-Look at me when I'm talking to you! You dirty slut! – He introduced a finger inside of her, digging his nails on her inner flesh. This made her scream. The scream let her breath a little, saving her from fainting. His lips were still on her neck, not caring about her pain screams or shivering.

Meanwhile, Sweeney was coming back to Fleet Street. He was happy. He was holding a red velvet box with a silver pendant for Mrs. Lovett. It said _yours forever. S.T._ . Matching the pendant he had bought her a silver string. Mr. Black had helped him to choose it and had assured him she would love it. And he really hoped it.

When he was close enough to be able to read "Mrs. Lovett's meat pie emporium", he realized the main door was open. It was strange. Having a bad presage, he quickened his pace and entered into the shop, closing the door with a loud slam.

The judge stopped and covered Mrs. Lovett's mouth with his hand, fearing for his life depending on the visitor. Maybe it was just the silly kid she was hosting on her house. He moved his other hand to her breast and pinched her nipple. She bit his hand, making him take it off. She was about to scream, her face covered in tears and bruises, when she saw Sweeney Todd entering into her parlor.

The barber came in and saw someone on top of Mrs. Lovett. And judging her relieved half smile and her tears, it was a filthy creature. Seeing red, he took two huge steps towards them and grabbed Turpin by the hair. He gasped, realizing who was holding him. The barber had always given him a bad feeling, a dangerous one. And if the rumors about his relationship with the baker were true, he was in big trouble. Sweeney punched him on the nose, breaking it and triggering a hard bleeding. Turpin screamed, but Sweeney didn't care. In fact, he was glad of making him scream. But he would have a slow and painful death. Punching him repeatedly on the face and stomach, he succeeded on knocking him out.

-Nellie, don't move. – He didn't even look at her, and took the unconscious body of the judge and carried it to the baker house. Sweeney found there some ropes and tied him, avoiding the temptation of throwing him into the oven. But he deserved worse, much worse. When the judge was tied up, Sweeney ran upstairs to Nellie's parlor.

When he came into it, Nellie was in the same position he had left her. Running towards her, he kneeled at her side and took her on her arms.

-Nellie, Nellie, it's okay. I'm here. – The baker grabbed his shirt with all her strength, the little she had at that moment. She buried her face on his chest and kept crying. Now that it was over, images of the judge making her bleed, hurting her, were running over and over on her mind. She began to hyperventilate again, gasping for air. Sweeney cupped her face with both hands, trying to calm her down. But he couldn't even calm himself, how could he do the same for her?

-Nellie, listen to me. I'm here; I won't leave you alone again. Never. Do you hear me? Nellie! God! Breathe! Breathe, please!

Nellie was trying to breath, but she was out of air again. Looking at Sweeney's eyes, she fainted.

-Fuck! Nellie! – His voice had reached a desperate tone. He couldn't lose her. He took her on her arms and carried her to the bathroom. Filling the tube with some cold water which was in some buckets, he delicately put Nellie inside.

In that moment he realized the state of her baker's body; she was covered in bruises and dry blood. Her pale skin was even paler, remarking the purple marks the filthy man had inflicted her. Repressing his own tears for the state of her landlady, he took the lavender soap bar and began to clean her very slowly.

Suddenly, Nellie opened her eyes.

-Sweeney? – She looked around, realizing she was naked on the bath tub. She felt embarrassed for letting Todd clean her, for the state of her body and because she was naked.

-Sweeney… I'm naked… - she looked down, ashamed of herself. Sweeney took her face from her chin and made her look at him directly.

-Nellie… I'm here. I'm gonna take care of you. You don't have to worry because I'm here. I'll always be. – She observed the rage on his eyes, and the pain. Sweeney moved closer and kissed her. A kiss full of regret, pain and passion. – And I've seen you naked before, my pet. – A sad smile adorned his face, trying to reassure her everything was going to be fine. The thing he wanted most was to make her feel safe. And in his absence, look what had happened. He felt guilty. It was his fault. He shouldn't have let her alone at night. And he was so focused on her he had forgotten the judge's threats.

-Where is…? – Fresh tears fell from her eyes.

-In the bake house. Tied. We'll take care of him later, love.

Sweeney made her turn around, gasping when he saw tiny glass pieces incrusted on her back. He removed them one by one, following the same pattern; he took one tiny piece of her back, poured some water over the wound and kissed it. It took a while to remove all the pieces. Nellie let out soft pain noises when he did it. But when he kissed her back, she only felt love.

-Sweeney… I have more on my feet and legs… - she looked down, embarrassed again.

- Nellie, I just said I'm taking care of you. Let's see those pretty legs. – repeating the same with her legs and feet, he removed all the glass pieces and finished cleaning her. she blushed every time his hands ran over her breasts or her lower half, but it needed to be done. He needed her to be fine.

Caressing her cheek, he kissed her softly, lifted her up and wrapped her in a fluffy towel before carrying her to their bed. He undid the bed and laid her there, covering her with the blankets while he removed his clothes. When he was only in his underwear, he lifted up the blankets and wrapped his arms around the baker, covering them again with the covers. She buried her face on the crook of his neck and kept shivering and crying.

-Nellie, love, I'm with you. I'll never leave you. I need you. – She didn't answer and he couldn't continue, his own words making him cry. He had been too close of losing her. And he couldn't leave without her.

Eleanor fell asleep after a while, but Sweeney couldn't. He kept caressing her back and crying, looking at her bruised body and tightening his embrace around her as he could heal her doing that. Sweeney's tears were mixing with Nellie's, but she was deeply asleep to notice.

Right before he fell asleep, he kissed her cheek and whispered "I love you Nellie" on her ear.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I'm super nervous about this chapter because I don't know if it turned out well or not. I hope you like it. Leave me a review please! Reviews are love :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi again my lovely readers! I apologize for not updating in all this time. I am having my university finals and it's my last year, so I really want to pass them. And also I had many ideas for this chapter and I didn't know how to handle them. I hope you like this new chapter, reviews are very welcome. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Turpin ripping her dress. Pain. No air. Her tears clouding her eyes. more pain. The sickening face of the judge. Nails digging on her flesh. Blood. More pain. More pain._

-Nellie! – Sweeney woke up when he felt the baker shaking in her sleep. –Nellie! Wake up! – Nellie opened her eyes, disoriented, gasping for air and crying. She was sweating hard. It took her a few seconds to realize she was in her bed with the man she loved. She began to cry desperately.

-Nellie, it was a nightmare. I'm here. – He held her, carefully stroking her back, covered by wounds. He kissed her hair, tightening his grip on her bruised body. –I'm here, my love. Hush.

She kept crying on his chest, staining it with tears. The first rays of light were coming through the curtains.

-Sweeney, Toby is coming back soon… - Her worries were growing and growing. They had a tied judge on the baker house; the boy was coming back; she wanted to die.

-Don't worry, I'll handle it.

-Sweeney… it was my fault… - She buried her face on his chest again, sobbing.

-Nellie… don't ever say that. It wasn't your fault. Turpin is a snake. He enjoys inflicting pain and suffering.

-But… He said I was asking for it with my dresses and all… - She kept crying, feeling guilty. It was her fault. She had flirted with a lot of customers, it had given the judge the right to do that to her.

Lifting up her face, he locked his eyes on the big brown ones of the baker.

-Nellie, look at me. It wasn't your fault. It isn't. You have done nothing wrong to deserve this. Nobody deserves this. – Her eyes were gleaming with guilt and pain. – It wasn't your fault. It was mine. – Sweeney's voice began to break. He looked down, still caressing her cheek with his thumb. He had left her alone at night. He had promised her he will protect her. And he had failed.

-No, Sweeney, it's not… - She kissed him. The moment their lips connected, he began to cry. Caressing her cheek, he kissed her lips and licked her bottom one, trying to explain with actions what he couldn't explain with words. He wanted to feel her soul, to connect with her in all levels, beyond physical. Their lips were moving softly against each other when a voice called from the shop.

-Mum?

Nellie looked at the barber, worried.

-I'll go to talk to him. Stay here, pet. – kissing her for the last time, he dressed quickly and left the room, closing the door after him.

-Toby, lad.

-Where is Mrs. Lovett?

-She is sick, boy. She is getting some rest.

-What's wrong with her? can I see her? – Toby began to walk towards the parlor, but Sweeney grabbed his arm softly, not wanting to scare him.

-No, lad. She has a contagious disease. She will be okay but you can't see her. Look, why don't you ask your friend Phillip if you can stay with him for a couple of days? She'll be better then. And if you need something, you can come and ask me anything. I'm taking care of both of you.

Toby frowned. Mr. Todd had never been friendly with him, let alone took care of him. But if Mrs. Lovett was sick, he didn't want to be in the shop with Sweeney.

-Alright, Mr. Todd. I'll stay with Phillip. – Sweeney smiled at him, stroking his hair.

-Good boy. Here, take this and buy a nice meal for both you and your friend. – Taking some coins from his pocket, he handed them to Toby, who took them eagerly and smiled.

-Thank you, sir! Tell Mrs. Lovett I love her, please. I hope she gets better.

-She will, lad. I'm taking care of her. giving Toby a reassuring smile, he locked the shop door and made sure the sign read closed. Sighing, he came back to Mrs. Lovett's bedroom. When he opened the door, the baker was covered by the sheets, facing the window. Sweeney walked around the bed and kneeled at the bed side, touching her forehead with his.

The moment she felt him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face on it. He hugged her, shivering when he noticed her trembling body, half out of the bed, clinging into him. Sweeney unwrapped her arms gently and took her face, looking directly at her eyes. Her face was full of tears. Kissing her lips softly, he whipped her tears and began to speak in a low voice.

-Love, we're gonna have our revenge today. We're gonna make him pay for all.

-Wait… we?- her eyes showed her fear. – I…. I can't face him… Sweeney…

-Nellie, you need to. You need to see him suffer. It's good for you.

A single tear scaped her eye, and looking down, she whispered.

-Sweeney…. I don't know if I can do it…

Taking her face in his hands, he closed the distance between the two of them and kissed her lips softly.

-You can. Because I'm gonna be with you. And nothing's gonna happen when I'm around. Now, let me help you dressing.

Mrs. Lovett nodded but didn't move. Sweeney eyed her, and walked towards the wardrobe. Opening it, he picked up a red dress, one of his favorites, and showed it to Nellie, waiting for approval.

She shook her head and woke up, taking the red dress and putting it back to the wardrobe. She grabbed instead a black one, one which Sweeney had never seen. He arched an eyebrow questioning her, and she replied that dress covered her more.

-My pet, you don't need to cover, you're beautiful.

-I know… but I feel… safer… ya know?

Watching her fragility, he took the dress and left it over the bed, wrapping the tiny woman into his arms. She kissed his chest while he stroked his hair.

-I'm going to make you feel safe. Always. Don't worry about that because I'll always be with you.

She locked her eyes on his and smiled weakly. Sweeney caressed her sides up and down, feeling her soft skin and making her flinch when he touched a bruised spot.

-Love, I'm gonna dress up. Why don't you…

-Fine, Nell. I'll be waiting for you in the parlor.

He got out of the room and tripped on something on the parlor's floor. A red velvet box. He had completely forgotten about the gift. Picking it up from the floor, he sat down on the couch and caressed the box's surface absently. His mind was racing on thoughts about the judge. He wanted to just slit his throat open. But no. He deserved more. Much more.

He put the box in his pocket and went to the kitchen, where he picked up a huge knife and put it on his belt, beside his beloved razor. He wasn't sure about how he was going to kill the man, but he was sure he was going to inflict as much pain as possible. He sat down again and waited for the baker to go out.

A few minutes later the bedroom door opened. Sweeney stared at her, not recognizing the cheery woman who had lived downstairs for all these months.

The baker was wearing an old black dress which covered every inch of exposed skin. It was long sleeved and the fabric only left her neck exposed. She was looking paler than usual, and her hair even more unbrushed. Sweeney stood up and grabbed her hand, smiling to her.

-Do you trust me?

-Yes…

-Then come with me.

Holding her hand he leaded her outside the shop. When they started to go downstairs, he felt her grip on his hand tightening. Turning around, he let go her hand and hugged her.

-You're gonna be okay. I'm here with you. – he kissed her forehead and she nodded, grabbing his hand again and following him to the bakehouse.

Turpin was sitting on the floor,sweating, with his hands and ankles tied and dehydrated. He didn't know the time, but he supposed he must have been there for several hours. The stench of the room was nauseating. And the heat. He was sweating more and more with every minute. His throat was dry and some rats had passed by his side. All he could do was close his eyes and wait for the worst.

Nobody knew he was there so nobody would be looking for him. Not even the beadle. Twinkling his nose because of the awful smell of the room, he saw how the heavy iron door began to open. His heart raced and the bright day light blinded him. He was ready to die.

When his eyes adapted to the light, he saw the barber walking towards him in a deadly pace. He was holding the baker's hand, who let it go and walked back to the door, staying there with her back pressed against the metal. Sweeney looked back and nodded to her, as if giving her permission.

Sweeney reached the judge and began to walk in circles around him.

-Well… Turpin – he spat his name – do you know what's gonna happen to you?

-You… you are gonna kill me, Mr. Todd.

Sweeney laughed hard at his face, his eyes full of anger and excitement.

-You are gonna die… but in a slow way. Don't think for a minute that I'm gonna have mercy on you. – the barber's eyes gleamed with joy and madness.

Sweeney reached to his belt and took his beloved friend on his hand. Nellie was still against the door, watching everything with wide eyes.

-Hmm… where should I start for? – clearly not wanting an answer, he look to the roof and then to the judge's eyes as well. With a fast move from his expert wrist, he cut Turpin's shirt in two, leaving his chest bare. The cut had purposely broken the skin, tracing a thin bloody line from his neck to his navel. The judge winced but didn't dare to speak a word.

-So you like to abuse pretty women, right? – another thin line bleeding in his chest – do you like to see them scream? – another cut – DO YOU LIKE TO SEE THEM CRY? – the last cut reached his cheek and almost his eye. The barber was losing control.

-I… I didn't do anything to her! Please, Mr. Todd! – Turpin's voice was broken. He was sitting on the filthy floor, tied up, sweating and bleeding. He guessed the barber had kept him sitting down to avoid him fainting.

-HOW DARE YOU!- Sweeney was yelling, letting all his rage out of his chest. He walked to the door and took gently – as gently as he could in his state – Nellie's hand, approaching her to the judge. – HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER! YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN SCUM!

Sweeney spat on him, still with the baker's hand on his own, and grabbed a pack of salt from the floor. Opening it brutally with his razor, he poured it over the judge's cuts, making him scream. He took two large steps, moving Mrs Lovett with him, until he was facing the judge's back. Moving behind the woman, he wrapped his arms around his waist, not letting her hand go, and with the other hand he gave her the razor. She shook her head slightly, looking at him with wide eyes. she didn't think she was gonna take part on the torture.

Leaning his head on her shoulder, he whispered to her.

-My love, you have to lose your fear. He deserves this. He deserves much more.

And putting her on her knees and kneeling with her, he moved her hand to the judge's back, ripping up the shirt and making some more cuts. a few tears fell from the baker's eyes. her hand was shaking while she – they – made the cuts on the already bloody flesh of the man.

She let the razor fall to the floor and collapsed. Sweeney embraced her and kissed her forehead. Lifting her chin, he kissed her lips and moved her to the wall, letting her sat down there with her face on her hands. He picked up the salt packet from the floor and poured some more over his bleeding cuts. the judge screamed and Sweeney kicked him on the side.

Walking in circles around him, like a lion surrounding his prey, he saw the judge cry. And it gave him even more strength.

Sweeney grinned to himself and took the meat knife he was keeping in his belt. Walking around until he faced the judge, he let him see the knife, delighted by his fear. Sweeney kicked him again in the stomach and kneeled in front of him.

-Do you want me to untie you? – his mischievous smile let the judge see he had a trick under his sleeve. – DO YOU WANT ME TO UNTIE YOU? I'M ASKING YOU A QUESTION!

The judge nodded slowly, knowing he was gonna feel more pain.

Sweeney's pupils grew wider and with a fast move he stabbed Turpin's feet. Turpin screamed in pain, and laughing hard, Sweeney cut the ropes from his feet. The judge tried to move his legs but it only made more blood to pour from his cuts.

The barber was covered in blood, sweating and panting, satisfied and furious at the same time. He began to crawl towards the judge, pointing the knife to his groin. When the barber's face was inches away his own, Sweeney whispered:

-How seldom it is one meets a fellow spirit. With fellow tastes in women at least. – his smile grew wider, while the knife was traversing the judge's trousers. He squealed, noticing how his throat grew drier and drier. When the knife touched his flesh, a scream left his mouth. Sweeney dug with the knife, making him bleed by the part he had used against so many women. Standing up, he went to Mrs. Lovett and grabbed her hand, lifting her up from the floor.

-How is that every women I have loved have suffered because of you? – Nellie tightened the grip on his hand when she heard his words. The judge blinked, confused.

-What's that?

- But then I suppose the face of a barber, the face of a prisoner, a dog, is not particularly memorable. – Sweeney threw the knife to the floor and opened one of his razors very slowly, letting Nellie's hand go.

-Benjamin Barker…

-BENJAMIN BARKER! – Sweeney cut his throat, stabbing it several times until his face was all covered in blood and the judge stopped breathing.

Mrs. Lovett was shivering behind him. She had never witnessed anything like that. Sweeney turned around slowly, facing her, and took her hand in silent. He began to walk towards the bake house door and opened it. Turpin's body was still there, tied up over a pool of his own blood.

Closing the door behind them, Mrs. Lovett followed Sweeney outside. It was pouring. Sweeney stopped at the beginning of the stairs which leaded to his parlor and collapsed, still with Nellie's hand on his own, and looked up to her eyes. Nellie took a seat beside him and Sweeney embraced her, breathing hard, all wet by the heavy rain.

The water washed the blood from their clothes and faces, making them feel pure again. or at least as pure as their twisted souls could be after all the things they had done. Nellie had her face buried in the barber's chest while he stroked her hair, almost scratching her scalp from the inner feelings. They were both soaked, in shock because of the things that had happened a few minutes ago in the bakehouse.

Suddenly, Nellie lifted up her head and looked at him in the eyes.

-Sweeney... When you said that about the women you love... - Sweeney looked at her confused, not knowing what the baker was talking about. Drops of water were falling from his nose. Nellie looked down sadly - Forget it love. It is okay.

The barber took her chin with his trembling hand and lifted her face, closing the distance between them.

-I meant every word my pet. - he brushed his lips against hers softly, relieved of having her at his side. - I don't know how I've lived all this years without you.- he caressed her cheek with his index finger and smiled softly. The rain stopped suddenly, leaving a clear blue sky. They both looked at it and Sweeney took her in his arms. Nellie was feeling the beating of his heart, quicker every time she was so close.

Removing a hand from her lower back, he took the box he was keeping in his right pocket. Leaning back to face the baker, he pecked her nose.

-Nellie, my love, the reason I went out yesterday was because I wanted you to have this. I was a fool. I should have stayed with you. But here it is. I only wanted you to be mine.

He handed her the little red velvet box. Her eyes widened when she took the box in her hand, and her mouth opened slightly. Her surprised face was the most adorable thing Sweeney had ever seen. He melted while watching her.

-Open it - he whispered.

She opened it slowly, taking out the silver string with the silver pendant which said _yours forever, S. T. _. She looked at him, with tears of happiness on her eyes.

-Sweeney... I... I... I don't know what to say!

-Don't say anything, my pet. - He kissed her passionately, her eager tongue sliding between his lips, deepening the kiss.

-Nellie, I love you. - his voice was slow and calmed. He felt a pain going off his chest when confessing at last his love for the redheaded.

-I love you too, Sweeney! I always have. - She kissed him again, stroking his wild mane of hair with her slender fingers.

-Turn around, love. I want to see it on you. - she nodded and turned around, putting her hair up. Sweeney put the string around her ivory neck delicately, brushing her skin with his fingertips, mesmerized for her softness. He clasped the locking and kept caressing her neck and shoulders.

Leaning into her, he kissed her neck and whispered.

-Eleanor Lovett... I know it's not a ring... but would you marry me? - She froze in the spot, trying to process her lover's words.

-Yes! Yes!

She turned around and hugged him so hard he fell backwards onto the wet floor. Climbing in top of him she kissed him forcefully while he stroked her sides.

-I love you Nellie.

They kept kissing under the now sunny sky, getting warmer and warmer with the contact of their bodies through the wet clothes. It's always calmed after the storm.

* * *

**A/N: I'm super anxious for knowing if you liked it or not because it was very hard to write. I had a super brutal idea for Turpin's torture but my advicers told me it was too much. So let me know! And did you like the ending? By the way this is not the end of the fanfic, although I'm not actually sure if it makes sense to keep writing it. I have some more ideas and I almost know the ending I want, but I love to know your opinion. Next chapter won't take so long, I promise. Reviews are love :)**


End file.
